Nothing Like A Magical Life
by Ayoko-Kotsunai
Summary: Hey, don't give me that cheek! You try being an 16 year old orphan that's just suddenly thrust into a world of magic! It's not exactly a bundle of roses...
1. Prologue

Nothing like a Magical Life

By: Ayoko Kotsunai

**Prologue**

It was a dark and beautiful night in London, though not for one girl. Denise lived in a run-down orphanage on the outskirts of town. She stood at five feet and her hair was a jet-black color, though her eyes were strange. At a glance, they could be mistaken for a hazel color, but they were actually silver. Her eyes were special besides their color, since she could see in the dark, but that was a secret best kept untold. It was just before dawn on a Saturday, and she lay awake on her bed staring off into space. She brought her hand to her face and traced the crescent shaped scar on her cheek, her fingers as cold as ice. It has always been there, ever since she was young. She merely assumed all this time it was a birthmark or something.

Her life has never been easy on her. The other orphans shunned her, and played horrible tricks on her. The worst of the lot was Melissa, who was the 'Leader of the Pack'. The girl was a few inches taller than Denise, and had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and more freckles than stars in the sky. She may have been two years younger than Denise, who was a sixteen-year-old, but she sure knew how to stir up trouble.

Melissa was nothing compared to Ms. Dunberge, the land-lady. She was a short and stout woman in her late forties who was obsessed with anime and music. She'd beat the children for small reasons, but she just loved to torment Denise most. Since Ms. Dunberge was American originally, Denise grew with a small accent, the orphans would laugh at that behind Dunberge's back. Ms. Dunberge found it funny that Denise didn't know her last name, and she constantly made fun of her silver eyes. "Hey silver-eyes," she'd mock, "don't'cha just love it here? You're ingrate father was a filthy hobo that gave you up, since he never even loved you. He said something about that whore of a mother of yours _died_ when giving you life. Isn't that funny?" Each time she'd laugh in Denise's face. Each time it hurt even more.

Angry tears welled up in Denise's eyes as she stared at the ceiling. She didn't let them fall since she knew that even the quietest of crying would rouse the other girls. 'If I let the other girls wake, they'll give me hell…' a small voice in her head murmured. She knew she could take them, but Denise new from experience that the girls would just tell Ms. Dunberge some sort of lie.

Everything was silent as she listened to the breathing of her roommates. Occasionally there was a grunt, or a loud snore. There was a rustle of cloth to her left as someone rolled in their sleep. She began to think of what might go on during that day. Morning, she'd clean basically every square inch of the house. Afternoon, there was work to be done so she could earn a bit of money. End of the day, since she didn't have any karate class that day, she'd spend time with her best friend Matt, or go to the local library if he wasn't home. Matt, she knew, was the only friend she had in this horrid life. She could tell him everything, and he seemed to take away all of her problems. Usually it was by playing a song for her on his guitar. He taught her how to play, but she could never be as good as he was. Though she did think she had a better singing voice. She was saddened by a certain thought though, and that was she only saw him in the summer.

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door downstairs. Her thoughts left instantly as she listened intently. Footsteps followed after a moment, a familiar squeak on the floorboard, and then Denise could hear the aggravated muttering from Ms. Dunberge. She listened as she heard voices, but she couldn't make out the words. She strained with all her might and heard a few words. "…Here… Adoption…" came the stranger's voice. Denise's hope fell. Someone was here to adopt, and Denise was, obviously, never chosen. But she thought too soon, for next came Ms. Dunberge's shrill of a voice, "Denise! Grab your things and fix yourself up! I know you're listening!"

She couldn't believe it, someone wanted to adopt her. She grabbed the few things she had and dressed into some ruddy and torn jeans with an extremely faded T-Shirt. Lastly, she folded a picture of her and Matt and shoved it in her pocket. She rushed down the stairs and stopped before the stranger. It was a woman with light blonde hair, tall and slim. She could've been considered nice-looking if it weren't for such a look as if there was a nasty smell under her nose.

"Hello Denise, I am Narcissa Malfoy." Her lips twisted into a faint smile. Denise smiled sweetly, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa spoke suddenly, "Ah, she has manners too? What a pleasant surprise, but your outfit, it will not do. We'll head to a clothing store soon. Is this all you have?" Mrs. Malfoy glanced at the mini-backpack Denise held. Denise's eyes flickered to her stuff for a moment, "Yes, this is all I have."

"Leave it." Narcissa ordered, "We'll get you brand new things. We're a pretty wealthy family." Denise's eyes brightened, but she's learned not to smile from all the years she lived here. "Oh, and you shall now address me as mother and my husband as father. I have a son also, and you will meet him when he comes back from his…boarding school."

Nearby Ms. Dunberge, annoyed she was losing her main person to torture, spoke up. "Are you sure you want Denise? There are much better little girls to be adopted. This brat just makes a mess of things."

Narcissa looked sharply at the woman, "Yes, I am _quite_ sure. If I wanted another little girl, I would've asked. Now, let's fill out the papers shall we?" Denise could tell that Ms. Dunberge was slightly frightened as they headed into her office. Denise rushed up the stairs to put her stuff away, a small bounce in her step.

The moment she entered the darkness of the room, she noticed all the girls were sitting up, watching her. Well, watching in her general direction since they couldn't see in the dark like Denise could. Only partial light was added to the room from the rising sun. Melissa spoke first, "What's going on down there misfit?" Misfit was her nickname among the orphan girls, but Denise was happy this was the last time she'd be called by it.

"I'm being adopted." Denise said coolly. She tossed her stuff onto her former bed. "And it's by a rich lady. She said she's gonna buy me brand new clothing and everything."

"What!" shouted the girls in unison. "There's no way she'd want you misfit. You're lying." Melissa finished.

"See who's lying when I never come back." Denise said as she rushed out the door before thrown objects could hit her, and multiple thumps sounded behind her. Downstairs, she waited happily by the door to the office, double-checking she still had her picture in her pocket. Soon Narcissa stepped out, "Come, you are now Denise Malfoy. Let's go get us some breakfast, then we have all day to shop for new clothes."

Denise couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. "Yes…Mother." They went inside Mrs. Malfoy's Ferrari and began driving off. Denise watched the orphanage fade into the distance into the rising sun.


	2. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 1: A witch?**

That day was currently the happiest day Denise ever had, she didn't want it to end. Breakfast, she gorged on eggs, bacon, orange juice, and toast. She never knew food could be so good, especially after living off the slop at the orphanage. That stuff tasted like rotten fruit, burnt tire rubber, and dirt. She savored every single bite until she was stuffed.

Next, she experienced the joy of shopping, a joy she loved more than a great breakfast. She looked good in almost everything, and Narcissa would pay for whatever she wanted. She wasn't kidding about being rich! Arms loaded with bags, Denise and Narcissa stopped for lunch. "So Denise, how do you like today so far?" Narcissa asked as they finished a plate of chicken. Narcissa looked as though she'd rather be anywhere than with so many people, but Denise hadn't noticed.

Denise looked at her new mother, eyes bright with happiness, "Today has been wonderful, the best in my life actually. It'll be great to leave behind that orphanage." She took a last sip from her drink before sitting back in her chair, sighing.

"Tell me, what was your life like at the orphanage?" Narcissa asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Well," Denise started, "To be truthful, it was absolutely horrid. Everyone made fun of me. I never knew my last name, and they all considered me a freak for having silver eyes. I was always given the hardest chores, and suffered many beatings. The beatings only came from Ms. Dunberge after a while. I did extra jobs for people nearby to raise money, and I'd save a lot. I'd use it to learn how to defend myself, exactly why the other girls wouldn't jump me. There was a karate place not to far from the orphanage. Speaking of which, is it possible I could continue my lessons?" She looked at Narcissa pleadingly, her lessons were her life. Her mind was slightly panicky, and a truck-load of "what-ifs" reeled through her head. "It'd mean so much to me if I could defend myself and my friends with no weapons or anything!"

Mrs. Malfoy pondered it a moment, her face expressionless. "Alright then, I'll hire you a personal trainer for you to study over the summer. In fact, well get you a lot of fighting lessons. When school comes, you're to attend the boarding school my son Draco goes to."

"Can you tell me what it's like?" Denise asked, wide-eyed. A boarding school didn't seem so bad. In fact, the thought of having this like a second home seemed pretty cool.

Narcissa shook her head. "That's a story better told at home, though I will tell you of my son. A right pig head he is, and a matching nasty little attitude. Turns to his father for everything, but he's a downright coward."

Denise was shocked she could talk of her son so openly, though she couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Well, this'll be an interesting summer then."

Narcissa smiled a bit, "Yes, and don't listen to anything he says, he lies a lot. I'll have him catch you up in schoolwork when you're not in your lessons." Denise looked at her, "I know how to read and write, plus I'm really good in math." She was confused, how much more could there be to learn?

"Well, this is a…special school. All things will be explained tonight." After that, they left the subject and continued their shopping. Shoes, pants, shorts, skirts, shirts, dresses, accessories, and even hats were bought. By the time they made it back to the car, Denise was pretty sure her arms would fall off. She offered to carry all the bags, so her foster mother wouldn't tire out or anything. She mentally cursed herself for being so polite.

They nearly filled the trunk, but it was more spacious than it seemed. They left on a long car ride, and exhausted, Denise fell asleep. She woke to the pain of sore and throbbing arms. After a moment of being half-asleep, Denise realized she was in a bed. She sat up and looked around.

It was a huge and very soft bed with a black and silver comforter. A black and silver room, filled with all sorts of stuff. The furniture was made of ebony, with silver handles and designs. She went to the closet and peeked inside, seeing all of the clothes she shopped for. Closing the closet, she saw a note on a nearby desk. On the front is had her name on it, so she opened it up and began to read.

Dear Denise,

I hope you like your new room. If you don't, inform me at dinner. Dinner will be held at seven o'clock tonight. Mind your manners. You'll be meeting your new father. It'll be formal so wear one of the new dresses we got. In a week your brother Draco will be home. I give you the right to backtalk if he tries to get smart with you. Hopefully, he won't think you're a new maid like he did when we had a girl your age visit. (At this Denise giggled slightly) All of your martial arts lessons shall begin the day after your brother gets home. Feel free to explore the grounds a bit, but try not to get lost. Have fun.

Mother

P.S. We found a picture in your pocket, so we framed it and put it on your desk.

Denise glanced across the room at the desk by the window, and sure enough, there was the picture neatly framed. 'Matt,' she thought, 'I need to call him or something later.' She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing some PJs. "This won't do…" She glanced around and spotted a door, and opened it. To her relief, it was a bathroom. She found all the necessities to clean up, and she cleaned up pretty good. She dressed into some blue jeans and a red tank top and a denim jacket. Shoes were hard to pick, but eventually she put on some white tennis shoes.

She glanced in the mirror and was shocked. She never thought she could ever dress so nicely. After a moment of shock, she smiled and headed out the door. It was a long hallway, a dead end to her left. So, she went to her right and began to explore. It seemed to be bigger than a mansion, and she did get lost a couple times. She always somehow found her way back. Curiosity buzzed throughout her head like a swarm of bees as she wandered the halls. It was hard, but she began to make a sort of mental map of where she was going.

After a while, a wonderful smell tickled her nose. She followed it to a swinging door and she peeked inside, being her curious self. It was the kitchen, as she suspected. A slightly large woman came and blocked her view. "Why, hello there! What's a little girl like you doing here?"

Denise looked at her for a moment, "Oh, um… My name's Denise and I am Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's new adopted daughter. I was just wandering around a bit."

The woman chuckled, "I was wondering when I'd meet you. Just call me Betty. Are you hungry dear?" Denise was surprised by the sudden change of topic. "Well, I can wait until dinner."

Betty shoved a pastry into her hands, "Nonsense. A quick bite won't hurt. Come to me if you ever want anything to snack on, but now I must continue cooking, Buh-bye now!" And with that, Denise was shoved out the door, almost falling back.

"Well, she was friendly." Denise said before taking a bite out of the pastry. There was a hint of cinnamon in it, and it had the taste of butter on its top. She wandered around a bit and found her room again. When she walked in, there was a maid. "Hello Denise. I'm here to help you get ready, now hurry and get over here. It's already 5:30, and we've got to get you ready for your first diner here." They hurried to get her ready, but she came out beautiful. She wore a long black dress, the straps around her shoulders, with silver embroidery. Her hair was up in fancy curls, tied with silver ribbons. It took her a bit to get used to the black high heels but she had great balance.

The maid put on a tad of make-up, though she didn't need much. A spray of perfume and Denise looked into the mirror. "Whoa, this is so amazing!" She exclaimed. She hugged the maid and looked at the time. "Hey it's time to go."

A servant escorted her to the dining area and sat her down. At the table were Narcissa and a tall man with extremely long blonde hair. He looked at Denise with piercing eyes, "Hello, I am your father Lucius Malfoy. I presume you are my new daughter Denise?" She smiled kindly, "I am, it's very nice to finally meet you. This is a very nice home, very beautiful."

"And it is now your home also. Leave behind the life you had, for a new and better life." Drinks were poured and they all held up the drinks. "A toast," Lucius started, "To my new daughter, and I hope she has a happy life."

The sweet taste of apple cider caressed her tongue. She put down her drink, "Thank you very much, and thank you for taking me in. I couldn't be any happier." Denise mentioned.

Her foster parents glanced at each other before the meal came. They had a delicious red lobster with some shrimp on the side. Denise savored the taste until the end of the meal. The whole time she did her best to keep her manners in order. At the end of the meal, the plates were taken away and her foster parents looked at her.

"Denise, there's something you need to know. You're a witch." Narcissa said bluntly.

Denise blinked dumbly, but couldn't help let out a small laugh. "I'm a witch? I couldn't be a witch. I know nothing of witchcraft and black magic. There are no such things as witches." Denise rambled. She was confused; surely this was all a joke. Witches were in fairy tales, and not in reality.

"Denise, you're a witch. You can do magic, but you don't know how to control it." Lucius started. "You would've been invited to a magic school if you were easier to find. Your proof will come to us later in the summer, but by then you'll know your power. Tomorrow you'll be going to Diagon Alley for a wand and a pet."

Denise could barely take it all in. "Well, if I may be excused…" She stood and headed back out the way she came. She headed all the way to her room, happy no one was in there. She dressed into light-blue pajamas and lay down on her bed. She suddenly remembered all the strange things that happened at the orphanage. Like when the shampoo turned to paint, when a dozen frogs jumped out of Ms. Dunberge's desk, and other such times.

"A witch?" she asked aloud. "How could I be a witch? Who were my parents? What were my parents…?" Thoughts swarmed her head until she finally fell into deep slumber.


	3. Visit to Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Light danced across Denise's face as she woke sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, she remembered the night's events. She sighed and got up. She took a quick shower and pulled on some black jeans and a yellow shirt with black rose patterns on it. It hugged her slim figure and she walked to the window. _Lucius, uh, Father said I was going somewhere today… _she thought as she gazed out the window.

She sighed and looked around; there was a bookshelf that wasn't there before. She walked over to it and glanced at the book covers. She pulled out a random book and opened it. "Chapter 7: Famous Animagi of History" she read. She was about to read when there was a knock at the door. She hurriedly put the book back and said, "Come in."

Narcissa stood at the door. "I see you've been looking at the books. Well, it's time to go to Diagon Alley. I've managed to squeeze you in as a small exception for apparition." She walked over and put her hand on Denise's shoulder.

Before she could ask what apparition was, Denise felt a strange sensation, as if being squeezed through a small tube. She couldn't breath. She felt slightly sick as she closed her eyes. They stopped and she crumpled to the floor with a thump. "Ow…" She glanced around; they were in an old sort of shop. There were many shelves, filled with long thin boxes. It was dusty and dark, but it didn't matter to her much since she could see just as well.

An old man walked from behind a shelf. "Hello, here for a wand I presume?" The man had wide, pale-blue eyes that gave Denise the chills as he watched her. He snapped his fingers and a measuring tape floated to Denise and began taking measurements. She watched it in awe as it zipped back onto the counter. The man looked her over and pulled out a wand. "Here." He took it from its box and handed it to her. "Wave it around."

She looked at him and did as he said. With a loud crack, the counter split in two. "I'm sorry! Really, I didn't mean to!"

The old man chuckled. "Don't worry, happens all the time." He went through the counters to look for another wand.

Narcissa bent over and whispered in her ear, "That's Mr. Ollivander. He's the one who makes the wands." Mr. Ollivander soon returned with another wand, again and again. There were many wands, and many things broken, only to be fixed by Mr. Ollivander.

"Hmm, this is one tricky situation we have here." He muttered. He handed her a box. "Let's try this one." She took the wand and waved it at a chair. Suddenly it rose two feet into the air. "Haha! A match! It's Ebony, 10 inches, the core of a wolf's fang. A rare combination but your perfect match for you, I daresay."

Happy she finally got a wand, Narcissa paid him and they left. "Well, that was longer than suspected. I'll let you wander by yourself for a bit. I have something to do. I'll find you later." She stuffed a large and heavy sack of galleons into Denise's hands and walked off.

Denise's adventurous side kicked in and she began to explore. There were so many interesting things; she didn't know where to start. A large sign above a door caught her attention. "Hmm, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Sounds interesting!" She stepped inside, and began to browse among the shelves. After a moment, someone tapped her on the shoulder and she came face to face with a guy with blazing red hair.

"Hello, I'm George. Me and my brother own this shop, have any good prank items in mind?" he said. Denise noticed he had a ton of freckles with some nice blue eyes.

"Um…no not really. I was just wandering around a bit." she stated.

He chuckled. "Oye! Fred! Come out here and meet our young guest."

After a moment, an identical twin came down some stairs. "Hello there. As you might've heard, I'm Fred. All of these prank items in here were made by yours trulies." He said, motioning toward them.

George spoke again, "Hey, you look like you should be in school. Where are you from?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah, you don't have much of an accent, are you new around here?"

"I, well…I'm from London and all, but I am kind of new to being a witch. Long story." She said. "Oh, sorry. My name's Denise."

They both took a hand to shake. "Very nice to meet you."

"Indeed it is." They said one after another. Denise couldn't help but grin. These twins were awesome!

There was plenty of time to talk to the twins, seeing as most of their customers were at their last week of school still. They taught her all about quidditch. After a while Denise looked at her watch. "Well, I'm gonna go look around a bit more. It was nice meeting you."

They walked her to the door. "A pleasure." Fred started.

"Indeed." followed his twin.

Denise thought of something, "A good thing for a prank I had in mind. Something to stick on a person's rear end and when they sit down, it'll feel like a nail."

"We'll keep that in mind." George said.

"We've barely known her and she's learning our ways." laughed Fred.

Denise also laughed. "See you!" And she walked off. "I was right, that place was interesting." She mentioned to herself as she rounded the corner. After a bit of walking, she hit a quidditch shop. "Sweet!" Of course, the Weasley twins had told her about the Firebolt. It could reach up to 150 mph, and had balance and braking precision, but something else caught her eye.

Out in the shop window was a newer model, The Silver Arrow Excel. There was a small sign by it, and Denise began to read silently.

The Silver Arrow Excel was based off of its older version, The Silver Arrow, which has been stopped of production. This newer broom surpasses the Firebolt with its enhanced speed. The Silver Arrow Excel can reach 200 mph within the limit of five seconds. Enchantments keep the rider on at such accelerations and include an unbreakable breaking charm. Aerodynamically designed for top speed and shaft built for maximum grip. Truly the best in the line so far, see clerk for store price.

She shrugged, it may be a high price, but she could bet she could buy it. Denise bought the broomstick and a Quaffle and left the store with a much emptier money sack, over 300 galleons emptier. Narcissa did give _her_ the money anyway, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. That feeling was quickly shoved aside as she took a small break for some cookie dough ice cream.

Finally, she came upon a pet store. "Whoa…" she saw through the window creatures she recognized, and creatures she didn't. She stepped inside and looked around. A wolf pup caught her eyes and she went to its case immediately. Denise was shocked, for it had black hair and silver eyes like she did!

Suddenly, she heard a voice. _Hello._

Denise jumped and looked around, but no one was there. She looked at the wolf cub. "Are you talking to me?"

_You're the only one I can talk to._ The pup said. By the sound of its voice, it seemed to be a guy. He scratched his ear and looked at her. The voice seemed to be in her head, rather than actually spoken.

Before she could reply, Narcissa's voice appeared behind her. "I've found you. Oh, is this the pet you want?"

Denise looked at her foster mother. "Yes, please. It's amazing."

"It's a wolf lord." said the manager, coming over to them. "Legend says they live forever unless you kill it. Also, they can grow to be the size of a horse in an instant, and shrink to their smaller size too. Though I've never seen this one do much of anything."

The pup's voice came, _I can, but I don't have enough room. Plus I have no reason to. _Denise heard the voice, but it doesn't seem like anyone else did, which confused her.

"Right," Narcissa began. "We'll take the wolf lord and the finest bird you have for mail."

The manager looked at Denise, "We have a variety of birds. A hawk would seem fastest." He pointed to some cages behind them. They were filled with hawks of different kinds. She gazed at the hawks, her eyes stopping at a broad-winged hawk.

"Ah, the broad winged hawk. Beautiful little girl, isn't she? That one's a right fast one she is." The manager spoke from behind the counter.

"We'll take it." Narcissa said, and then paid the manager for the animals and supplies needed to care for them. Denise carried the wolf lord out of the door with the hawk perched on her shoulder. Narcissa taught her to levitate her stuff behind them. Soon, they apparated back home, where servants came to help carry her stuff to her room.

"Ah, home." She set down the wolf pup and let him explore the room. "Don't you go and mark your territory or anything."

He looked at her, _I've been house broken while I lived at that awful store. The manager was nice and all but with a sensitive nose, well, lets just say I didn't want to add to that smell too much._

Denise laughed a bit. "Hmm, what should your names be anyway?" She asked them. "I can't just call you wolf lord and hawk." She smiled.

The hawk looked at her, _Well, I don't have a name so you'll have to give me one. _She ruffled her feathers a bit and stared at her.

Denise stared at her in disbelief. "No way, I can talk to you too? This is amazing…"

_Well, I think you can talk to all animals, wolves best. And as for names, same goes for me. I don't have one. Get cracking, because names will make things easier for all of us._ The wolf pup sat down and stared at her.

"Okay, well…let's see. You," she looked at the hawk, "will be called Spirit. Sound good?" The hawk squawked a bit.

_I like it, I sound cool._ Denise laughed a bit and started thinking of a good name for the wolf pup.

"Well, I read a book once, about wolves. A girl calls the leader of the pack 'Armoroq.' Does that seem good?" She asked him.

The wolf's tail flickered thoughtfully. _That is good. Armoroq it is then._ He pounced onto the bed and lied down. _I'm sleeping here, to make things clear. _

Spirit flew up to the bed post. _And here seems to be good for me._

"Right, I'm gonna read a bit." She headed to the bookshelf and looked around. She pulled a book about basic spells and began to read. She read many spells and practiced some for a few hours.

She looked at her watch and saw it was almost one in the morning.." So Denise put away the book and changed into some pajamas. She yawned and got into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as she lay down.


	4. A day with Draco

**Chapter 3: Meeting Draco**

The week went by so quickly, Denise could hardly believe her brother would be home. Today was the day she would finally meet her brother. Her foster parents went to go get him and left her to wait at the house.

She's never seen Armoroq in his true form, and Spirit had nothing to do but hunt since there was no mail. "If this keeps up, you'll both be too lazy for anything during the school year." Denise told her pets.

Armoroq looked at her, _Well, we'll start training together soon._ Denise's eyes brightened, "Cool! Okay, Spirit, what about you?" The hawk flew to her shoulder. _Why not write to the Weasley twins? You've told us about them but I want to meet them._ She clicked her beak a few times.

"That's a great idea!" Denise went to her desk and grabbed parchment, ink, and a quill. It took her a moment to think of what to write, but soon her quill began to move.

Dear Fred and George, or George and Fred if ya like,

Hey, it's me, Denise. I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm pretty fine over here. I'm going to meet my brother today. It sounds weird but I never did get a chance to explain. I was an orphan and didn't know of my powers. Then, a nice wizard family found me and adopted me. How they found me, I'm not sure, but either way it's all good. Their son goes to Hogwarts and he's coming home. We'll be in the same year they said. I'm going to sixth year, so I have a lot to catch up on.

Also, I got new pets. The hawk's name is Spirit, and she's dealing with mail as you can tell. Plus, I have a special animal called a wolf lord. By legend, they can change their size at will, and are great fighters. Mine's name is Armoroq. He has deep black fur and silver eyes. I haven't seen his full form yet, but I have a feeling I will soon. Hope your business booms. (Not literally, though.)

Yours truly,

Denise Malfoy.

Denise sealed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with something you assumed was the family seal. It was a giant "M" with fancy designs around it. She tied the letter to Spirit's leg. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, alright?" Spirit gave an annoyed chirp, _Yes, I know. I know. I'm off!_ and with that, Spirit left and flew out the window.

Suddenly, she heard the car. "Armoroq! They're home!" She ran to the stairs and stood at the railing. The doorknob twisted, and the door swung open. In walked a boy about 16. His platinum blonde hair came into his face and his eyes were an ice blue. He looked back at his parents, "So where is this 'Denise' sister of mine?"

"I'm right here. Hello. I assume you are my brother Draco." Denise graciously walked down the steps and walked over to them. They shook hands, looking at one another.

"I am. Hello." he replied. For a split second, he stared at the scar on her cheek.

Narcissa looked at the two. "I expect you to spend today getting to know each other. Dinner will be served at the usual time so don't be late." After that, she and her husband walked away down the hall.

There was an awkward silence as they stood, looking at one another. "You like quidditch?" he suddenly asked.

She looked at him. "I bought supplies last week but I didn't get to practice yet. I know the rules, but I don't know much of anything else." She grinned sheepishly.

"Get your stuff. I'll train you over the summer, how's every Saturday?" he asked.

"That'd be…cool. Saturdays it is then. I'll get my stuff." She headed upstairs and came back. Both of them were fully equipped.

Draco looked at her, "Pretty fast. We'll train in the backyard, since there's plenty of room. You look as though you'll make a good chaser. I'm a seeker, but I can still train you." Draco said as he led the way.

They practiced for hours, and were nearly late for dinner. Denise learned how to fly and basic maneuvers. After dinner, Draco told her about the Wizarding world. They were just getting on the subject of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when they heard a howl upstairs. "W-What was that?" Draco asked.

Denise laughed a bit, "It's just Armoroq. He's just a bit lonely. Hold on a sec." She ran upstairs and opened the door to her room. In a flash of movement, she was knocked to the ground with a thump. "Ow…"

On her was a very annoyed Armoroq. _Have you forgotten about me already?_ he growled.

"I'm really sorry Armoroq. I was talking to-" But she was cut off as she heard Draco yell, "Get off of her!" Draco flung a curse at him, but Armoroq jumped up and away. Armoroq landed in front of Denise, but he was not the same little pup anymore.

Denise looked up, and before her stood a true wolf lord, approximately six feet in height. His black fur was bristling, his eyes a silver fury as he glared at Draco, snarling.

"Wait!" Denise shouted as she scrambled to her feet. She threw her arms around the wolf lord's head in an awkward hug. "Please, both of you don't attack. Draco, this is Armoroq. He wasn't trying to hurt me. Armoroq was just a little annoyed that I left him by himself all day." She gently stroked Armoroq, feeling him calm a bit. Draco lowered his wand, but didn't put it away.

"Come, meet each other." Denise told them. They warily stepped toward one another.

_If he tries anything funny, I'll bite off his hand, _threatened Armoroq.

Denise laughed a bit. "Don't worry."

"Are you talking to it?" Draco asked. He was now just a few feet from the wolf lord, but he stopped.

"Yes, I am talking to _him_. He and Spirit say I have that ability to talk to animals." Denise really hoped this was common among witches.

Draco looked at her as if she were mad. "You mean, you actually understand…him? And who's Spirit?" Draco asked.

"Spirit's my hawk. She's delivering a letter right now, but that's not the point. I can understand animals and I don't know how. Is this…bad?" She looked at him, her right hand scratching Armoroq's ear.

He only just seemed to realize she asked a question. "Well, it's not bad. It's just…you might be the only witch who can." Draco said, still a little fazed by the news.

Disappointed, she said, "Oh…okay then. Thanks for hanging out with me today, it's been fun. I look forward to studying with you and the quidditch things. That is, if you're still up to it. G'night." With that, she led Armoroq away into her room.

Denise strongly hoped no one would call her a freak. She'd only known about this world for a day, and already she knew she was different, again. A misfit.

Her thoughts suddenly shifted, back to her old life. She remembered how she used sneak out at night to secretly train her karate moves with her best friend Matt. Matt! He was her only friend and she didn't even say goodbye! Guilt began to plague her as she stood against the door.

"I'll…I'll just send him a letter when Spirit comes back…" she told herself. With a heavy sigh, she got a book off the shelf and began reading about simple spells.

Denise awoke to see she had fallen asleep at her desk. She turned her head and a black fur-ball stuffed a cold nose in her ear. Denise jumped, "Okay, okay, I'm up!" she told Armoroq.

_Good, now get ready for training._ the pup ordered.

"Fine, but lemme get ready and see if Betty has any coffee, I've always wanted to try some." She pulled on some baby-blue warm-ups and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She headed off to the kitchen.

After a bit of wandering, she reached the kitchen door. Once again, she peeked inside, but it was not Betty who came to the door. Before her stood an elf! "What may I get you Young Mistress?" It suddenly asked. Actually, it sounded like a girl.

"Oh! Um, I was wondering if you had some coffee?" Denise asked. "And maybe I could get a blueberry muffin too?"

"Oh, why yes, of course!" The elf fled into the Kitchen, where Denise noticed there were even more elves! As quickly as she left, the elf was back with a small tray holding the coffee and muffin. "Here you are Madam."

"Wow! That was quick, thanks!" Denise said before taking a sip of the warm liquid. "Mmm, this is amazing! What flavor is this?"

"I am pleased to know you enjoy it! You didn't say what you wanted, so I got White Chocolate Mocha for you to have." The little elf said.

"Well, I do enjoy it, thanks. Um…what's your name? You can just call me Denise." She said happily.

"Oh! Forgive me Young- erm, Denise. How rude of me. I am Pepper, at your service." Pepper bowed deeply, small olive-shaped nose to the floor.

Denise wasn't used to anyone bowing to her. "Oh Pepper, you don't have to bow for me, it feels weird. Do you want to do me a favor though?"

Pepper stood straight, looking up at her. "Anything!" Denise smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, ya see Pepper, I'm not really familiar to the house, and I want your help to guide me around for a while, that is, if you want to."

Pepper squeaked with delight. "I would love to! It would be an honor. I just need to tell Betty where I'll be going, excuse me." With that she headed back into the kitchen.

Denise sat there against the wall, eating her muffin and drinking her coffee. Armoroq had sat there waiting boredly. _If we're late for your training, I'm blaming you. _He said as she gulped the rest of her Mocha.

"I got up pretty early anyways, thanks to you. Plus, with a guide, it'll take less time to find the training area." She said before taking another bite of her muffin.

Pepper finally came back out. "Sorry for making you wait Denise, forgive me."

She couldn't help but laugh slightly. "It's okay, really it is. Now, shall we head off?" she asked, setting her empty cup on a small stand by her.

Pepper nodded eagerly, "Right this way." She said, beginning to walk off. She and Armoroq followed, soon arriving at the biggest indoor room she's seen so far.


	5. First Lesson, and A New Friend

**Chapter 4: First Lesson and A New Friend**

The room was huge! It looked liked a basketball stadium, except there was a mat taking up where the court would be. The mat was merely a foe leather skin on a giant carpet, and she knew it would barely be any softer than the hard floor she was currently on.

From another door came a middle-aged woman, an air of strength and wisdom around her. "I assume you would be Denise?" At Denise's nod she continued, "I am Samantha, but most call me Sam. I know all Martial arts there are to know. I am highly trained, and I'm going to push you hard. I've heard you received some training in your old life, but most likely, not enough.

"I am going to teach you the main martial arts, and I hope you can follow well. You shall learn Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Kendo, Kung Fu, and Aikido. I'll also teach you stealth, seeing as that comes in handy. But there is one thing I want you to remember." She said, looking at her student. "I'm your friend, so just have fun. I'll push you hard, and it'll seem like I'm cruel, but I'm letting you know I'm here for you." She smiled warmly.

"Now, I want you to know, I hate complainers. There are terrible consequences for those who do. Also, I expect you run around the mansion once before practice. Once you're used to that, I need you to get used to running two laps around. It'll be hard, but I love hard-workers. Here." She handed Denise her training uniform.

Denise was positively beaming by now. "I won't let you down, no matter what!"

After practice, she was absolutely sore. She walked stiffly, remembering that lesson. On the beginning stretches, she was forced to go farther than she could, and now it hurt like hell. The whole lesson was torture, but not once did she complain. She was being guided back to her room with Armoroq and Pepper when Draco came up.

"Wow, you look like you've seen better days. What happened?" He asked. Apparently he tried to hide his amusement behind a look of concern. The mixed look he had was unnaturally queer and funny at the same time.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just a bit of…training." She smirked. Her smirk quickly left. "You…You don't think I'm weird since…"she glanced at Armoroq, then back to him again, "since you heard what I can do?"

He walked along with her, "Well of course I think your weird, but that was before I knew about that!" he said, teasing.

She couldn't muster up the strength to lightly punch him. "Whatever." She said, but her smirk had returned.

So they continued talking, he told her all about Hogwarts. "And you want to stay away from Potter and his friends. They're no good, and with everything they do, you could be expelled in an instant. He's quite the show-off, thinks he knows everything. The Mudblood Granger is just as bad. She's the worst bookworm you could ever meet, always smug that she can answer any question. Then there's the Weasel, not a knut to his name. I always thought he just sucks up to Potter, hoping for spare change."

You listened intently as he switched to different topic about the school houses. He was in Slytherin, saying it was the best one. When they reached her room, he told her he'll wait outside as she left to fix herself up. She rinsed off in the shower, hot water only slightly loosening her muscles.

She put on a white shirt that said, "I'm way out of your league." on the front. She thought it looked cool, since one arm was long sleeve, and the other was a spaghetti strap, exposing her right shoulder. Then she pulled on some black denim jeans and brushed out her hair. She came back out of the bathroom and went to her door. Draco was half-asleep against the wall.

Armoroq in his puppy form came out of the room and leapt on his stomach, awakening him with a gruff "oof!" Armoroq hid behind Denise's leg, looking completely innocent, and she started laughing.

Draco rubbed his stomach and stood, throwing a glare at the pup. He looked at Denise, "Yeah, yeah, very funny." He muttered as she invited him in.

She too gave him an innocent look. "I know! Isn't it?" He gave her a playful shove. She hid her wince; she was still a bit sore.

After that, he began teaching her different spells and such from Hogwarts. She caught on quite quickly. It was getting late, and they were done for the night. "G'night Draco," Denise said as he walked out.

"G'night," he replied.

She closed the door and sighed, tired from the long day.

A strange tapping noise came from the window. _Denise! Let me in! I'm back!_ She glanced at the window, seeing Spirit there.

She quickly went to the window and opened it. "Well you were quick."

Spirit flew onto her shoulder, letting Denise untie the letter. Honestly, they were nice and all, but they were super strange. Once they saw the letter and read it, the glanced at each other. A puzzled look came across her face. She opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Denise,

Hey, we've been great, but you aren't seriously saying you're now related to the Malfoys, are you? That scum Draco Malfoy? Denise, that guy is bad news. He's the worst foul little brat you could ever meet. Do as much as you can to stay away from him. We don't want you to turn evil too! His parents are just as bad! Don't ever let that family hurt you in any way, or we'll come get you. That's probably the worst family around! We're here for you, so owl us if you need us. Stay Safe.

Your Worried Friends,

Fred and George Weasley.

P.S. Write us back so we know you're still alive.

Denise's blood was boiling. Who were they to insult the only family she had? Though, she knew they were just trying to look out for her. But she couldn't take it. She scribbled a note to them.

Dear Fred and George,

It's nice to hear from you both, except one thing. I won't stand for you two insulting my only family! They've been nothing but nice to me, and it makes me sad that you both hate them so much. You're great friends, and I know you just want to help, but I can handle myself. I will admit, my father does kind of scare me, but that's just a misunderstanding of his intimidating look. He even wished me a happy life when I first arrived. I don't think you would like it if I made cheek about your family, would you? I hope not. I'm happy you care about me, but I'm asking you not to bring my family up.

Hoping we're still friends,

Denise.

She sighed and turned to Spirit. "I'll let you rest tonight; you can take this tomorrow, only after you meet Draco."

Spirit flew to the bedpost. _Whatever_. With that, she folded her head under her wing.

Denise yawned as Armoroq too decided to turn in. Matt!' she suddenly thought. She pulled out some more parchment, but paused, quill in hand, not knowing what to say. She smiled at the thought of how weirded out he'd be when a hawk flew to his window.

Dear Matt,

Hi Matt! It's me, Denise! I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye, I feel awful. I was adopted early on Saturday Morning, so I couldn't reach you. But you won't believe my luck! I was adopted by a highly wealthy family! You should see me now! I'm wearing all these new clothes, and I have to admit, I look pretty dang good! Well, at least compared to the other stuff I used to wear. My new parents are so nice, they're letting me continue my martial arts lessons, but I'm learning so much at once! I'm so beat from my first thing today, Jujitsu, I can barely move! My Sensei is nice and all, but she pushes so hard. I know though, that it'll help me and that just keeps me going. She says she might even teach me archery! Then there's my new brother, Draco. He's a little older than me, but he's someone to talk to when I feel lonely. I've missed you so much, and I do feel really bad about not saying goodbye, and I hope you forgive me about that. Well, you probably thought it was so weird that I had a bird deliver this, but she's trained to find people. How? I don't know myself, but I just know they know, you know? Well, this bird is a broad-winged hawk, and I named her Spirit. I know you have a bird so if you don't mind giving her a bit of food, could you please? Well, I also got another pet, a dog! It was in this weird pet store we went to and Mother got him for me! I named him Armoroq, after a wolf in a book I read. You know how I told you I'd sneak to the library every now and then to read? And remember how I dragged you along once, and you tripped and knocked over some chairs along with the librarian? I guess you could say that even if it's unintentional, you can always make me laugh. I'm laughing right now at the memory. Though, I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news. I have to go to a boarding school when school comes up, so I won't be able to see you if I tried. Plus, I think I'll be pretty busy throughout the summer, but I know I'll always write! Maybe not everyday, cause I don't want to kill Spirit of exhaustion, but you know what I mean. Maybe I could ask my parents to let me see you at least once during the summer, but I'm not sure if I can. I don't know, it's just a weird feeling I have. Well, it doesn't matter now. If I can't see you during summer, maybe I can visit during Christmas or spring break or something, or maybe you could come here. Anyways, you don't know how much I miss you. I know this sounds uncharacteristically sappy, but you have been my first friend I've ever had, and no matter what, you'll always be my friend. Give yourself a hug from me! Please write back soon so I know you haven't forgotten me. ((yeah, just write your letter and tie it to Spirit's leg.))

Your everlasting friend,

Denise Malfoy.

P.S. Thanks in advance if you do give Spirit a bit of food and such. See ya!

She stared down and read her letter a few times, making sure it was okay. She sealed it in an envelope and set it on the desk nest to her other letter. She yawned, changed into some pajamas and finally went to sleep.

When she woke with a cold nose in her ear, Denise just wished for more sleep, but couldn't get anything with Armoroq bugging her. Groggily, she got up and got in some warm-ups, black this time. Outside the sun hadn't even risen yet, so she knew it was pretty early. Most likely, her class wouldn't start for another couple hours. There was a knock on her door, and Pepper's smiling face showed when Denise opened the door.

"I thought you would like another white chocolate mocha to start your day? With your muffin of course! If not, I'll be willing to get you something else." She squeaked, holding a tray up for her.

Denise could use the coffee, and happily accepted it. "Thanks Pepper, you don't know how much that will help." She quickly swigged down her mocha, trying to ignore the burning sensation as it went. Almost instantly, she began to feel more awake. She took the tray from Pepper and set it on her nightstand, switching her empty cup for the muffin.

"Pepper is glad to help." The house elf said.

Denise took a bite, savoring the taste. Once that bite was down, she turned to Pepper. "I think we're going to be great friends during this summer. It would be great to have someone else to talk to. Draco is great and all, but there's only so much I can say to him."

Pepper was looking at her wide-eyed. "F-F-Friend? I'm your friend?"

Denise laughed slightly, "Well of course you are! Look how much you love to help me! And as I said, I do need someone to talk to sometimes. You seem to really care about me, so I care about you. I don't have many friends, so I'll be happy if you want to be my friend." She took another bite out of her muffin.

Pepper almost bowed, but stopped herself since she knew Denise felt weird when she did that. Though, she broke into sobs. "Denise doesn't know how happy this makes Pepper feel!"

Denise swallowed and smiled. "Pepper, you don't have to cry about it. I'm happy too, but settle down." She said, trying not to laugh.

Pepper wiped away her tears. "Sorry, but Pepper is just that happy."

Denise smiled and finished off her muffin. Pepper led her outside, where she truly started her summer. 'I love this new life.' She thought as she began her lap around the mansion.


	6. Summer at Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 5: Summer at Malfoy Manor**

That first day went pretty good. Her lap around the mansion must've been the most running she's done in her life. Her next lesson with Sam was yet again torture, but try as she might, she couldn't push hard enough for her student to complain. Denise let Draco meet Spirit before sending her off to deliver the letters. She and Matt decided to become pen-pals. She and Draco studied schoolwork, starting off on all the first year things.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Monday through Friday mornings, she had a lesson with Sam in one of the Martial arts. Denise was constantly sore at first, but she adapted, growing used to the pain and gaining stamina. Sunday morning, Sam taught her archery, saying you'll never know when it'll come in handy. Draco would train her in Quidditch on Saturday morning, and every evening except on Sundays, he'd catch her up on schoolwork. He began to feel so much like a big brother; Denise would sometimes forget she wasn't blood related.

Pepper was always there to help. Denise never slave-drove her, but she always accepted the help when she thought she needed it. Sometimes she'd help the house-elves clean, just since it cleared her mind when she did something long and repetitive like dish-washing. Though, no matter where she went, Armoroq was by her side.

_What?_ The wolf lord had asked when she confronted him about it. _I don't want to be lonely like that day your brother got home. Plus, I still haven't forgotten how he tried to attack me._ He mentioned as he followed her to her Kendo practice.

"Yeah, but you also know that he was only trying to protect me, just as you did after he attacked you." She walked in the stadium-training area, fully dressed in her training outfit. Once practice began, Armoroq sat at the side watching as student and master fought one another. Armoroq didn't practice with them as much during Kendo than the other martial arts, saying it looked stupid.

The wooden swords clattered as they hit, attacking, blocking, attacking, blocking. Denise always liked to train whenever she could, unless she was reading. Her devotion had let her grow many ranks, but she lost count. She was good enough to block most of Sam's attacks, and sometimes even land a hit. She moved with such grace and dexterity, swerving, striking, blocking, and lunging.

Suddenly, something came over Denise. It was like she was a beginner again. She began to be struck down by Sam's merciless blows. One after another, she began to tire out, quicker than anytime before. Armoroq watched with helplessness, knowing he wasn't suppose to interfere with any practice unless he was in them.

It wasn't long before she was flat on her stomach, panting heavily. Her body racked with pain, but she wouldn't let go of her "sword". A small tear escaped at the pain, and Sam saw it. "What's come over you! You've been increasing with skill so rapidly, and now you're so easily beaten? You've let me down with such weakness." Sam did indeed sound disappointed, hurt in her eyes.

Denise couldn't take the shame; she wanted more than anything to prove her wrong, so she could show she wasn't weak. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "I won't let you down…no matter what!" She began to rise, and faced her Sensei.

Sam couldn't hide her pride, but she forgot to block when Denise struck powerfully at her side. She gasped for air; the blow knocked the wind out of her. Denise struck her wrist, making her drop the sword, and that very next moment the tip of her sword was at Sam's throat.

Sam stared for a moment, and then sighed. "Looks like you'll be moving up a rank, again. If I'm not mistaken, another rank and you'll be as good as me." She said, eyes sparkling.

Denise lowered her sword in shock. "You, I mean…I'm…are you serious?" She couldn't believe it!

Sam spoke again. "Yup, you've trained hard. Continue at this rate, you might just get that other rank before summer ends. I'm scared how quickly you learn actually."

Denise couldn't hold her joy. She hugged Sam, "Thank you! I don't know what to say!"

Sam laughed and tried to pry her off. "Yeah, well remember. You still have more ranks on your other lessons, and not even you could finish all of that before summer. So, if you don't train during school, you might go back a rank." When she finally was released from the hug, she continued. "Well, I think I can give you a break today and let you have the rest of practice off. I won't take no for an answer, so go on." Denise laughed a bit more before Sam sent her on her way.

Armoroq congratulated her as they headed out. He was sure she was going to lose. "Well, thanks for having faith in me." She teased. Outside, Draco was waiting for her.

"Hey sis, I saw the whole thing. That was amazing!" He pulled her into a brotherly hug, but pulled back. "How much did you sweat? You smell horrible!" He joked as they walked along.

She elbowed him, hearing a loud "oof!" She laughed, "I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

He rubbed where she hit him. "That's what you think…" he muttered.

They talked and joked as they went along. Once they reached her room, they went their separate ways since she had to take a shower. She cleaned up, putting on some blue jeans, and a long-sleeve black and blue stripped shirt. After brushing out her hair, she began thinking about today's lesson. 'Why was I so weak all of a sudden?' She pondered it, but couldn't find any answers. She merely shoved the matter to the back of her brain.

Days continued on, and before she knew it, Denise found herself facing only a week left before school. She already received her acceptance letter for Hogwarts, and she was going to Diagon alley in two days. She couldn't wait to go back, especially since she wanted to buy some more books.

She was happy about the thought of going back to Diagon Alley. The day was nearing an end. Armoroq went outside to nature's call, so she felt strangely alone, but her happiness overwhelmed it. Her mood was crushed, after running into her father. She met him in a hallway, and he looked absolutely livid. "What are you doing making friends with the likes of house-elves!" he practically screamed.

"Is having friends a bad thing?" she asked simply.

"It's degrading to be friends with the likes of this!" He turned and kicked something forward, landing at her feet. Before her lay a crumpled form of Pepper, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Pepper!" she bent down to her friend. "Father, how could you do this to her!" She didn't care about the consequences of yelling back, she just had to make sure her friend was all right.

"Leave it be! Follow me, now!" He shouted.

Denise whispered to her friend. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'll be back."

"NOW!" he yelled even louder. She followed him down the hall and into a room. She turned to him, and he smacked her across the face. Not expecting it, she fell to the floor.

Her blood was boiling, but she knew she couldn't just strike him back. "Pepper is my friend and you can't change that!" but as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She was forced to suffer blow after blow. She knew what he was doing. He wanted to see her suffer, to beg him to stop, or show any sign of weakness. She wouldn't give him that pleasure, even after she was beaten and bloodied up so bad, she couldn't stand. He kicked her, again and again, just waiting for her to crack. The pain felt like having crash test cars come at you one after another.

He lifted his leg in what she knew was going to be the hardest blow yet when the door burst open. Armoroq, in his full form, was instantly between Denise and her father. Draco also rushed in, kneeling by Denise. "Denise, Denise!" It hurt too much to talk, so she just lay there, hardly breathing.

Draco glared at his father. "What'd she do to deserve this!"

His father wouldn't hear of it. "Get this damn wolf away so I can continue her punishment!" Draco didn't budge, and Armoroq was snarling. "Fine then! Crucio!" he yelled, aiming his wand at Draco. Time seemed to slow, and Denise's instinct knew that spell would be bad. She didn't feel the pain as she leapt up and shoved her brother out of the way, but she didn't make it out herself.

A searing, white hot pain erupted throughout her body. She clenched her jaw, willing herself not to scream. In what seamed like ages, the pain had subsided, and she found herself lying on the floor panting.

She heard her father's voice, but didn't comprehend what he said. A door shut, and Draco, Armoroq, and Pepper were all there. "Thanks…for helping me out." She whispered, but it hurt even to do that.

Draco spoke first, "I should be thanking you, jumping in front of that curse for me. And as for helping you, we'd do it anytime."

Denise smiled. They carried her back to her room, and helped her into her bed. The last thing she saw was the third-quarter moon, shining vividly through her window.

It had been a day when she woke finally. She was sore all over, and any skin she saw was purple, had cuts on them, or both. It hurt so much, but she sat up. She was in her room, and Pepper had just walked in. "Oh Denise! You're finally awake! Pepper has been so worried about you." Armoroq was a puppy at the end of her bed, wagging his tail furiously.

"Where's…Where's Draco?" she finally asked. Her jaw ached from being punched and slapped constantly, but it hurt most from when she clench her mouth during that curse.

Pepper looked very grave. "He's receiving a scolding from Master." Denise knew she was talking about her father.

"What!" she cried, going rigid. Pain racked her again and she cringed. "Where is he." She asked.

"Pepper was ordered not to tell. Pepper is very sorry." Her head hung, and she was trying not to cry.

"It's okay Pepper; it's not your fault." Denise heard herself saying. Worry began to flood her, and distantly, she heard a scream. "Draco!" She leapt up, but instantly fell. The room spun rapidly.

Pepper came to help her. "Pepper begs of you to stay, you are in no condition to move!" Denise heard another scream.

"That's my brother!" she snarled, getting up. She swayed dangerously, but made her way to the door. "Armoroq, stay here with Pepper." She ran in the direction of the screams, and made it to a door where it was loudest. Nothing was spinning now, she got used to moving about again.

She pounded on the door, it was locked. "Damn it all!" she shouted. She stepped back and kicked down the door, and it landed with a thump! There, her father had his wand pointed at Draco who was on all fours and panting heavily.

"I'm the one you want Father, leave him out of this! He didn't befriend the elf, I did. Leave him be!" She still swayed a bit, but a roaring anger inside her kept her senses.

"Ah, I see you can still move after yesterday. Quite the amount of stamina I can see." His lips curled in a mocking smile.

She couldn't take it. She spoke to Draco, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of her father. "Draco, please don't interrupt. I'll pay the price of injustice without fear." She found herself doing the last thing she would've expected at that moment, smirking. "Go on Father. Continue my punishment. It's what you wanted, right?"

They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but something surprising had suddenly happened. Narcissa came up. She looked between the three, and went over to her husband. She whispered something and Lucias followed her out, a scowl on his face. Once they were gone, she rushed over to Draco, but soreness kept her from going too fast.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. I never wanted to get you hurt. I'm really, really sorry." Denise stopped as he chuckled lightly.

"You shouldn't worry about it. I was just…looking out for my little sis." He sounded so different when he said this; it wasn't really something he would normally say.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." She stiffened from the pain when she helped him up. They only went to her room, since it was closer than his. He collapsed onto a chair, and she fell onto her bed, wincing at the landing. Armoroq began to mind-speak with her.

_Are you alright? What happened? He didn't cause any more damage to you, did he?_ He bombarded her with questions until she mind-spoke back. _I'm fine. I'll tell ya what happened later._ She suddenly drifted back to sleep again.


	7. Back to Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6: Back to Diagon Alley**

She awoke, yet again, a day later. Her soreness got worse and she couldn't move without a sharp pain racking her body. "Pepper…" she whispered. It was so hard to even whisper, she was surprised anything came out.

Pepper was instantly at her side. Gently, she lifted up Denise's head. "Pepper has a potion for Denise. Denise shall not feel pain for a while." As painful as it was, Denise drank every last drop from the cup. Her body became less and less sore, and she could finally move again.

Denise sat up and looked at Pepper. "Thank you so much. I owe you one." She got out of bed and sat on the floor, beginning to stretch out her muscles as she did every morning she woke.

Pepper shook her head. "Denise owes nothing to Pepper. Pepper is happy to help. Pepper loves to help." She said while watching her stretch.

Denise shrugged. "I still owe you one. You are my friend after all, even after what Father has done to me." She looked into a mirror, seeing bruises and small cuts everywhere on her. "Um, Pepper? Do you have anything that'll hide these injuries while I'm at Diagon Alley? I am supposed to go today."

Pepper vanished, but reappeared at her side, holding a small jar. "Pepper has gotten this balm for Denise. It temporarily hides such things."

Denise grabbed the jar. "Thanks. I wouldn't want to go if I was so purple," she laughed wearily. She opened the jar and began to apply it to her hands, neck, and face. Her skin was instantly normal again, for a while at least, seeing as this was only temporary. She gave Pepper a hug before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

After a while, Denise had finally gotten changed into some jeans and a yellow shirt, a white jacket over it to keep her warm. It was already breezy outside, and she hated the cold more than anything. Draco came and knocked on her door.

"Denise, both Mother and Father are busy, so it's just you and me going to Diagon Alley. Hey, how'd you heal so quickly?" He asked, topic switching immediately.

She smiled as she hid her wand in her sleeve, where she had a secret strap that'll keep it in there. "Pepper gave me something to hide the bruises and keep the pain at bay. So, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" she asked, switching the topic back as she pocketed her school supplies list.

"Oh, I have a portkey right here. You ready?" She grabbed Armoroq and touched a gum wrapper he was holding. He muttered something and she felt the oddest sensation. It was like her navel had been hooked and she was spinning rapidly. She couldn't let go until they came to a stop, and she landed on the ground. "Ow…" she muttered, getting up. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed she was near the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Everything looked as amazing as it did before, except that there were more kids her age shopping for things. Draco looked at her, "It's about noon now. We'll meet back here at Three-thirty, sound good?" When she nodded, he handed her a money sack and walked off, leaving her alone.

Denise walked on, carrying Armoroq for the fear of him getting lost in the crowd if he walked. She walked into random stores, money jangling. If they had what she needed, they she'd buy it. She just got her robes, and was heading off in a random direction.

There was the quidditch store, and she noticed a few kids talking outside it. One was a girl, with long bushy hair, and two guys. One guy had blazing red hair and, the other had messy black hair with glasses. She caught the eyes of the one wearing glasses for a brief moment, before looking away and continuing on.

It was three when she finished her shopping. Armoroq agreed to walk, even with the risk of getting lost. He assured her that he could find her if that happened, and that she had enough to carry besides him. Stopping where she was Denise turned and walked into a newly opened store, it was a music store.

The walls were lined with thousands of CDs, whether they were muggle or wizard/witch bands. Many of the muggle bands and singers she recognized from all the times she had to be a footstool for Ms. Dunberge, embracing her atrocious singing. In fact, that was how she even got to watch TV sometimes. Denise wandered the shelves, picking up different things. Also, she got a CD player that'll turn on when you tap it with your wand. This way, it'll run automatically instead of using electricity like muggle CD players.

Once she had paid for it all, her money bag considerably lighter, she thought how she could've swore that rather hot teenaged manager was checking her out. Shrugging it off, she came upon Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She smiled broadly and walked in. "Oye, Fred! George! C'mere!"

Fred and George were instantly with her. "Denise! How've you been?" They pulled her into a tight hug. "I've been great!" she lied. They talked with her as she browsed around the shop. Armoroq seemed to like the scents of everything around him, he sniffed everything.

She talked about how her summer was going. "Yeah, and I've really gotten better at quidditch. My schedule's been pretty…" but she suddenly stopped as a searing pain tore through her. The potion must've worn off! She fell to her knees, grasping her sides in pain.

"Denise! Deinse, what's wrong!" the twins tried to help her up, but she swatted them away.

"Please, don't touch me, it hurts enough." She used the shelf for support. "I help myself, or I stay put."

"Nonsense." George told her. Fred turned, "Oye! C'mere!" he called to someone. Denise shut her eyes as a stronger wave of pain came back. Here arms were draped over two people, and someone had picked up her legs. "Let's take her to the back. Lee! Take over the shop for a bit!" They went to the back, where they laid her on a couch. "Thanks Harry, you can go back out now."

A door slammed open and Draco's voice was heard. "What have you done! Get away from her!" There were sounds of a struggle. "Malfoy! She needs her rest, we were just trying to help her!" a new voice was heard; who Denise assumed was this 'Harry' person.

"Back off Potter!" They were all fighting, and Armoroq didn't know which side to choose, so he just did his best to stop it all in his full form. "Stop…" Denise managed to say, but no one heard her. The struggling increased, only managing to give her a headache. She sat up, "STOP!" she yelled, but she wished she hadn't. They indeed stopped, but it hurt like hell to shout, and she cringed. She noticed the fourth person, Harry, was the guy she saw in front of the quidditch store.

She could just feel the bruises beginning to show again. "I appreciate all of you wanting to help, but you're just causing trouble. I'm just going to leave. C'mon Armoroq, Draco." She stood and wavered for a moment before stubbornly walking out. She ignored strange looks from the other customers as she grasped the cauldron that held her supplies. Armoroq carried it for her, holding the handle between his jaws. She knew if she told the twins the truth, she'd get the biggest "I told you so" in history. Not to mention they might blame it all on Draco.

Draco kept her up when they went through the portkey again, and then helped his sister to her room. "Thank you Draco. I'll…I'll see you around." With that, she let him leave, and she lied there in bed. Spirit flew in threw the open window from a day of hunting, and Armoroq told her what happened. They comforted Denise until sleep washed over her.

The moment she woke, she knew it would be her last day at Malfoy Manor, and she would be spending it in the most boring way. She refused to have any pain-relieving potion, and her pain still kept her mostly immobile. Denise wanted to prove she could take the pain, and it was fun to annoy her father that she could. Both Sam and Betty eventually came to see what was wrong, and she told them the same story.

"Some kids started fighting when I was getting school supplies. I jumped in to break it up, but two against one wasn't good, especially when no one else would help." Sam was still unconvinced, knowing perfectly well of Denise's capabilities, but she didn't say anything.

Pepper kept trying to help, but Denise insisted she could do things on her own. "It doesn't take a few bruises to keep me down Pepper." Denise wore a smug smile as she came down for breakfast. The swelling was decreasing, but she was still a tad bit purple. Her father seemed to use all of his strength to keep himself from ripping off her smug smile and shoving it down her throat. Yet, in a tiny gleam in his eye, he looked proud. Denise might never know why, but she didn't care.

Once breakfast was over, she headed back to her room and listened to her new music for a while.

"Loose!" A second later an arrow whizzed across an open-field to its mark. Sam looked at her pupil proudly, "C'mon Denise. Let's see the results of our last archery practice." They headed toward the target for the last time this summer. Their practice was in the evening this day, in the field where Draco usually taught her quidditch. There was only a light stiffness in her now, and she was much less purple than before. "Hey Sam? You're not being paid to teach me archery and stealth, so why do you do it? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

She seemed to think about it a moment before saying, "You never know when you're going to need it." They reached the target, seeing all of her arrows hit the bull's eye. "And if you do need it," Sam started, "You'll have no problem hitting the mark with all the training I've given you." She smirked. They got out the arrows and began to head to the house. Sam began to speak again. "Denise, what really happened at Diagon Alley? You are too strong to let a brawl keep you immobile. Whatever you say, I won't repeat." Denise hesitated. "Don't worry Denise, I won't tell a soul. Or badly injure the person who caused you that pain." She snickered.

"Well…" Denise began, "I met up with my father in the hallway…" From there, she told her tale of what had happened. Sam listened intently, but looked thoroughly annoyed. The story had ended and Denise made an excuse of having to get to sleep soon, and then crept to her room. She shut the door and turned around, only to find Draco standing there. Jumping, Denise asked, "What the heck are you doing in my room!"

Draco sat her on the bed, sitting next to her. "Denise, don't be used to me being so nice when we head out for school. I have a reputation, and I can't afford for it to go down the drain. I don't need people thinking I've gone soft. You're the only one that understands me, so I will be there for you, just…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"…not in public unless need be." She finished for him

"Yeah…" He continued on for a bit, talking about who to stay away from and how Malfoys are better than muggleborns. Denise didn't exactly agree, but she didn't say anything. Soon enough, he was gone, and she went to bed with constant thoughts about her new school.


	8. The Blood Red Train

**Chapter 7: The Blood Red Train**

There was sudden pounding, and Denise was roused from her slumber. "Denise! Time to get up! You don't want to miss the train do you?" Came a shrill voice from outside her door. "No mother, I'm getting up now." Denise replied. She got up and went to the bathroom, took a shower and all that other such stuff to get ready. Today she wore a snug, long-sleeve red shirt that said, "Chicks Rule" with a cartoon baby chicken on the front. Also, she wore Black denim jeans with some white tennis shoes.

After brushing out her hair and drying it, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she called. In walked Draco, "Almost ready?"

"I think so. C'mere Spirit." She called. Spirit flew to her arm, where Denise gently set her in her cage. The hawk did her best to still look dignified in the cage. "Armoroq, I'm sorry, but you need to get in a cage too." The wolf pup gave her a pleading look until he won. "Fine." Denise stated. "You can have a leash instead." He yipped happily and let her put on a collar and leash. "I'll take it off when we're on the train." She promised.

Draco watched as she talked to him. "Erm, you were talking to him just now, right?"

She laughed. "Well, the way you're thinking of, no. Sometimes you only need to see what their eyes say to know what they want to say."

He nodded, but was still a bit dazed. "I'll take your trunk." He said, levitating it out. Denise laughed. "Thank you kindly Sir!" He snickered. She put on a small backpack that carried some stuff to do on the train. Inside was her CD player, her sketchbook, and not to mention, the animagus book she had been reading for the past week. Picking up Spirit's cage and holding Armoroq's leash, she follow Draco downstairs. At the bottom awaited her parents, along with a large, neatly wrapped box on a table before them.

"Denise," Narcissa started, "We got you a going away present, and wish you the best of luck this school year." Lucius had a strained smile, but nodded toward the present. Denise's eyes brightened. "F-For me? I couldn't." "Just open it." Draco nagged.

Denise set down Spirit's cage and Armoroq's leash and began to open the box. Inside was a guitar case. "No way…" Taking it out, she opened it up to see a beautiful acoustic. "I truly am speechless."

She strummed it once, it was perfectly in tune.

"Thank Draco. It was his idea." Her mother said. Denise turned to Draco as he muttered, "I remember you saying you used to learn how to play." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! I love it!" She went and hugged both of her foster parents. It was then she noticed Sam and Pepper off to the side. "She hugged both of them. "Thanks to both of you, and I can't wait to see you again." They bid their good-byes as Denise grabbed her pets again. They went out side with their stuff and set their trunks in the back of the Malfoy's car. And they were off, and Denise watched the Malfoy Manor fade into the distance.

The car ride was a long one to the train station. She stared out the window most of the time. When they had finally arrived, they pulled out their trunks and loaded them onto a trolley. Denise and Draco said their good-byes to their parents and set off. Denise merely followed Draco since he knew the way. "How in the world is there a platform 9 ¾ Draco?" she asked.

He stopped. "You see that pillar between nine and ten? Run directly at it." Denise looked at him, "What?" he nudged her forward. "Just do it! Trust me." She hesitated but ran straight at the wall. She went straight through it! Draco followed behind. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express."

Denise stared at a Scarlet train in awe. "Cool! Let's go find a seat!" Draco stopped her. "I'm sorry, but I'm a prefect, I have to go to the front car. You'll have to find a seat yourself, and remember who I told you to stay away from."

"Yeah, yeah. See you around." She push her trolley in a random direction. One by one, she check the carts, all of which were full. She found one with one girl in it. She was kind of pale-looking, with dirty-blonde hair. She was reading, "The Quibbler". "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" The blonde looked up at her and shook her head. "Thanks." She hauled up her trunk and shoved it beneath her seat. Next she put her new guitar case beside her.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She stated, watching Denise over her magazine. Denise sat and let Armoroq off his leash, who curled up in her lap. "I'm Denise Malfoy. Nice to meet you." The train's whistle sounded, and they began to move.

"Malfoy? Related to Draco Malfoy?" She asked. "Yeah…will that be a problem?" Denise stared at her, and she stared back. Relief washed over Denise when Luna shook her head. Luna retreated behind her magazine.

Denise let Spirit out of her cage, and she stood on Denise's shoulder. Armoroq got up and jumped to the seat next to Luna and looked at her. Luna looked up at him. "May I pet him?"

Denise smiled, "sure." Luna scratched behind the puppy's ears. "His name's Armoroq." She stated. "I don't have a pet, but I've always wanted a Crumple-Horned Snorkack though." Bewildered, Denise asked, "What the heck is that?" Luna continued talking about her dream pet for a while.

Half an hour had gone by, and the conversation was beginning to dissipate. "I'm going to find the bathroom real quick, could you watch my pets until I get back?" Denise asked. Luna nodded, "Okay, take your time." Spirit flew to Luna's shoulder, and Denise left the compartment.

She walked to the end of the train and made it to the bathroom. Only on her way back did she pay attention to other people's talk. "…You remember Ron, I told you and Hermione about her. She collapsed in your brothers' store." a voice had said. Denise stopped and listened.

"If only I would've seen it! Too bad 'Mione here dragged me back to that bookstore," said a voice who Denise assumed was Ron.

A girls' voice chimed in, "I told you to grab my books while I paid Ronald."

"What'd she look like?" Ron said. The first voice spoke up, "She had long black hair, and a crescent-shaped scar on her cheek. Before she left, I could've sworn she went a bit purple, as if she had bruises or something."

Denise almost gasped, but held it in case they over-heard. Ron began to speak, "Did my brother's say anything about her Harry?"

"Yeah, she's a Malfoy." 'Harry' said. "WHAT!" shouted both Ron and Hermione. "Great! Another Malfoy to put up with! It's bad enough we have that bastard Draco constantly on our tail."

"Still, if what Harry said about her bruised face was true, then I wonder, where exactly did she get those injuries from?" asked Hermione. "Probably Draco," Harry began, "he tried to sock us a few for helping her." Ron agreed, "Yeah, he is the violent type, isn't he?"

Denise couldn't take it, she left right then and there, but she wanted nothing more to go and sock a few people herself. She actually heard a few compartments talking about the "new Malfoy."

She noticed Draco was at her and Luna's door. "Why's my sisters' stuff in here Looney?"

"Here name's Luna." Denise stated.

"Why in the world are you sitting with her and the weakling!" Draco was near shouting.

Denise looked in, seeing a slightly round boy sitting next to Luna. He was holding a toad. She looked back to Draco, "I'm sitting with them because they aren't talking shit behind my back! You've set such a bad rep for yourself, so now everyone thinks I'm as horrible as you! If you don't approve of my friends, then get outta here!" She shoved past him and shut the door in his face. She snickered when she heard him walk off.

"T-Thanks for s-sticking up for m-me," Said the boy, "I'm N-Neville."

"Anytime Neville, my brother's kind of pig-headed sometimes."

"B-Brother!" Neville squeaked. Luna patted him reassuringly, "Don't worry, she's nice." He seemed to relax a bit.

"Don't tell anyone else, but we're not even blood related. I was an orphan before they came along. Pretty big change if ya ask me." Denise stated.

They continued talking for the rest of the ride, and Denise had a great time. Well, events turned when they were nearly there. "We should get into our robes now." Denise nodded and opened her trunk. On top of everything was her picture of her and Matt.

"Hey, I've seen him. He was on the train." Neville stated.

"What? Are you serious?" Denise asked. He nodded, "He talked to me for a while about this girl he knew back home. He left eventually and didn't come back, so I came here."

"No! You're bluffing! You have to be! Matt's a muggle, the muggle in this picture."

"But he was on the train." Neville muttered.

"I have to go find him!" Denise exclaimed. Luna held her back. "You have to get dressed, we're almost there. You'll see him once you're sorted." She told her.

Denise was anxious, but agreed. Neville waited outside while they changed, and they did the same for him. Soon enough, the train stopped, and everyone began getting out. Luna told her to leave her stuff on the train, including Spirit and Armoroq.

_No!_ Armoroq mind spoke with her. _I'm following you to that castle and that's that. _She tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen.

"Okay, but don't do anything to attract more attention than you're going to get anyway." Denise told him. Spirit agreed to stay with the luggage, she understood the situation, and didn't want Denise to get in more trouble.

She turned to Luna, "Sorry, but Armoroq's coming along. He has the worst problem with being separate from me." Luna shrugged, "Let's go see where you have to go." They got out of the train.

The babble of the other students was quiet compared to booming voice, "Firs' years! Over here! C'mon!" Luna led her to a rather tall man (Neville went ahead).

"Hello Hagrid. We have a new student, where is she supposed to go?"

Hagrid was taller than any other person Denise has seen. He had long scraggly hair and a matching beard. His eyes glistened within the mess of hair, full of cheeriness. "Ah, Denise right? Yes, head up with Luna there, and you and a transfer student will be sorted before the firs' years get there."

They nodded and Luna took her to the carriages. Armoroq was following all the way, and jumped into a carriage after them. The trip was silent besides the wheels creaking and rattling as they went along. Denise's heart was speeding up. She was so nervous, what house would she be put in? She took many deep breaths, trying to calm herself. They got out when they arrived, and a stern-faced woman approached her.

"Thank you Ms. Lovegood for escorting our guest, I'll take her from here." Luna nodded and went ahead. "Welcome to Hogwarts Denise. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be your transfiguration teacher this year. Follow me." She began to walk toward the castle, Denise following close behind. "It would have been best if you left your pet on the train."

Denise grinned sheepishly, "He kind of has the worst of separation problems. He's a little too determined to protect me at all moments." She snickered, looking down at him. The pup just puffed out his chest.

"It seems our other new student accidentally went with the first years, so you'll be sorted by yourself." Denise gulped as they followed the crowd to a large room that seemed to be a dining hall. "This is the Great Hall," McGonagall began, "all of your meals will be eaten here." Most everyone had found a seat at the four different tables, but the professor led her onward, to the front of the room.

"Wait here." And with that she was left at the front of the hall, facing a table of adults. She could just feel all eyes on her, especially from the students. Everything was silent, and McGonagall was coming back with a stool and an old hat. A frail looking old man at the center of the front table stood. "Everyone, this is one of our new students, Denise Malfoy." There was a lot of murmuring and glances at the far table, where Denise noticed was where her brother was sitting.

"She will be 6th year. Treat her kindly, and welcome her to our grand school Hogwarts." Everyone clapped, and Denise turned to look at them all. She could tell their politeness was forced. "Sit down Miss Malfoy." Professor McGonagall ordered, indicating the stool. Denise did so, and Armoroq sat on the floor beside her. The old hat was placed on her head, and it began to whisper in her mind. "Ahh, you have such a well-balanced mind. Hard-working and Smart, oh yes, especially seeing all that you've accomplished over the summer. A bit power hungry I see…but you'll only use power to protect the ones you love. Yes…you'd do just about anything to keep your loved ones safe. Hmm, all the qualities for each house…better be…"


	9. Unwelcome

**Chapter 8: Unwelcome**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat suddenly yelled. No one twitched, no one clapped, and no one said a thing. Draco looked as though he were about to puke. The hat was removed and the old man clapped, the students, as if waking from a daze, joined in. Denise got up and went to the table on the far left, since they were forcing themselves to clap the loudest. Neville actually looked happy about it. She sat a few feet away from everyone else, and Armoroq jumped into her lap.

She did her best to ignore the awkward stares and room full of low voices. She saw Luna, who smiled at her encouragingly. A moment later, Neville came and sat next to her, causing even more stares than before. "Hey Neville." She muttered, putting on a fake smile.

He smiled too, "Hi. Just thought you might want someone to sit with, but I can go if you want…" he muttered the last part a bit.

_Wow, he's really shy!_ Denise thought, Armoroq agreeing. "No Neville, I'd like it if you'd stay. Thanks." The Great Hall doors burst open, and in walked the first years. Among them was Matt. Her mind spoke with Armoroqs, _It can't be! It just can't be him! But he's there…I thought he was a muggle!_

The pup gave a mental sigh, _Well, it's probably him. You just have to wait 'till he notices you._ He nuzzled into her hand and they waited. The frail looking man got up again, "Now, for all those who don't know, I am the headmaster Dumbledore. We have our second transfer student here, but we will save him for last." The hat was placed on the stool, and after a silent moment, it began to sing. Denise didn't pay attention to it, she was trying to catch Matts' eye. Though, she nearly fell asleep while the sorting was going on, and she was kind of jealous when tables cheered each time they got a new kid. Soon enough, it was over and Matt would now be sorted.

"This is Matt Kraton. He too will be a sixth year. Welcome him." Dumbledore stated. Matt sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. Moments passed…the hat's torn brim of a mouth opened up. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Denise's heart filled with disappointment, and even more when he sat with his back to her.

"So…is that really the guy you knew? The one you thought was a muggle?" Neville asked. At her nod he continued, "Don't worry, you can catch him before we go up to the common room." The plates in front of them, sparkling with an absence, suddenly filled with mounds of food.

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore announced. Denise ate a serving of roast beef with a bit of mashed potatoes. Everyone was talking joyfully to one another, and several times Denise caught people staring at her. Most of the time she caught a small group of three at her table always looking at her. It was the three she saw in front of the quidditch store!

She stared at her plate, trying to remember the scene at the joke shop. The one with black hair was there, someone called him Harry. Could that be the same Harry that was talking with his friends so coldly about her on the train? She was so lost in thought that Neville had to tap her shoulder to get her attention. "Um, are you okay? You seem to be glaring at your food."

She put on another fake smile, "I'm fine, really. I'm just really annoyed my friend hasn't seen me yet. We'll have to introduce him to Luna, she seems cool." Neville nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah…she's a-alright." Was it her imagination, or had Neville gone a bit pink. "Um, I'm going to go say hi real quick to some others, want to come?"

Denise shook her head. "That's okay, I think I'll wait a bit before I meet anyone. You can call me the shy-type."

"Uh, sure then…" He got up and left. In fact, he sat with the same group that was talking about her! They glanced in her direction several times…a key signal they were talking about her again. She ignored them.

To her right were many of the first years, and further up were all of the teachers. On her left were fellow Gryffindors. A small, slightly scared-looking boy sat across from her.

"H-Hi. I'm Euan. Euan Abercrombie. I'm in second year." He held out his hand, which Denise noticed was slightly trembling.

She took his hand and shook it. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Euan. I'm Denise Malfoy." He seemed to relax, as if he expected worse. Either way, they talked for the rest of the meal. Euan was timid, yes, but he was really sweet. He told her a bit about Hogwarts, and how some people were like.

Dumbledore got up, telling all of the new comers the rules. No going in the forest, no magic in between classes, yadda yadda yadda. Denise was truly impatient now. Dumbledore had finally dismissed them, and everyone was getting up. She sprang to her feet once Armoroq got off and made her way through the crowd as politely, but quickly, as she could. She followed him through the main doors.

He looked around, but his eyes landed on her. They stared at one another. The next thing she knew was that she was in a warm embrace. "Denise! Why are you here!" Matt asked, though grinning joyfully all the same.

She was about to reply when rough hands pulled them apart, and Draco stood in between them. "What the hell are you doing to my sister!" he snarled, glaring viciously at him.

"Denise! Who in the world is this guy!" Matt asked, glaring back at Draco. Poor Armoroq didn't know what side to choose.

Denise went in between them. "Matt, I'd like you to meet my foster brother, Draco." She looked at her brother. "And Draco, this is my best friend in the whole world. The muggle I wrote to all summer, well, turns out he wasn't a muggle." She grinned sheepishly, annoyed that the sparks were still flying. Draco walked off and whispered something to Matt as he went by.

"Sorry Matt, he's kinda big-headed and irksome. Right here isn't exactly the best place to talk so we'll catch up later, 'kay?" Denise asked.

Matt hugged her once more, then let go. "Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow then. G'night." With that he walked off, heading for his fellow Hufflepuffs before they got too far away.

Neville and Euan stayed behind to wait for her, while Armoroq watched some other kids. "Awe! Such gentlemen (At this Neville seemed to redden)!" She stopped in front of them. "So then, where are we supposed to go?" She asked politely.

Euan led the way, warning her of all the trick steps (in which Neville got caught in one as they passed it) and fake doors. Sleepy as Denise may have been, she was still mildly surprised when she saw the portraits moving. She did everything she could to remember which the right way was, but she saw the stairs moving and she knew she wouldn't fully remember everything. Her brain, foggy from the food, simply wouldn't allow it. Even Armoroq, who was following behind them, seemed tired.

She sighed, and they came to a stop at a portrait of a fat lady in a hideous pink dress. "Password?" She suddenly asked. They all looked at each other.

"We never got the password from any of the prefects!" Euan said.

Neville moaned. "We'll have to sleep in the hall!"

Armoroq lazily spoke with Denise. _Well while you were off greeting **dear** Matthew, I overheard a few Gryffindors. The password is toffee tarts._

"No, I, um, overheard a prefect downstairs. The password is Toffee Tarts." Denise told them, the fat-lady portrait swinging open. She mentally thanked Armoroq.

The common room was a beautiful sight to see indeed! There was a notice board, and a lot of plushy chairs and tables. In the hearth was a roaring fire, and a rug before it. People were crowded about, talking happily to one another. Those who noticed her decided to ignore her.

"Well," Neville started, "The girls dorms are up that staircase on the right. You stuff should be up there."

"Thanks guys. You've been a big help. It's great that I met both you." Denise told them.

"It's treachery it is," came a voice from across the room. Everyone went dead silent, listening in. A boy, 7th year Denise presumed at his low voice and tall height, had stepped forward. "To meddle with a Malfoy. The sorting hat must've been wrong, go to Slytherin where we know you belong. Malfoy scum isn't allowed here." Armoroq snarled at the boy. "And look, she has a rat! How very befitting."

Before Denise could say anything, Euan stepped forward, looking very short compared to the 7th year. "Don't talk to her like that! She's-"

"A snake." He finished. "She'll turn on you soon enough. It's in her blood." He sneered at her, who was positively fuming by now.

She advanced on him, but was stopped when his wand was pointed directly at her. "Now, now then, we don't need such hostility."

She could not believe the nerve of this jerk! "First you accuse me of being as bad as Draco, and then you insult my wolf, then my family! I don't know who you are to say things like that, but I am absolutely sure you know nothing of who I am and what I'm capable of!"

She turned and took a few steps, giving the impression she gave up. Only at their snickers did she spin, kicking his wand out of his hand and bring up her own wand to his face. "If I can unarm you by such meager means as **one** muggle fighting move, then I assure you that you won't want to know what my magical capabilities are." She snickered when fear flashed across his face. "I, unlike you, am not that sort of person." She lowered her wand and walked toward the stairs. Stopping at the bottom step, she turned and looked at Neville and Euan. "Thanks for showing me around guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay…" they both said in unison. The whole room was silent as she went upstairs, finding the 6th year dorm. Armoroq snarled once at the boy, making him jump and then followed up the stairs.

"I swear! The nerve of some guys!" She came in and quickly found her stuff. She was too mad to realize how nice-looking the four-poster beds looked in the cozy room, and that she wasn't the only other person in there. Her anger replaced with shock, she saw a red-head placing something on one of the beds. A book.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said the girl. "I'm just dropping something off for my friend Hermione." Denise's fists clenched once, but released. It must've been the same Hermione on the train.

"Who are you then?" Denise asked casually. Sam told her how and when she should hide her emotions.

"Oh, my name's Ginny. You'll probably meet my brother Ron soon; he's a sixth year too." Denise was for sure he was the same Ron as the one on the train too. And she also had a sneaking suspicion that the three kids she saw in the Great Hall were the ones with those names, seeing as she already knew what Harry looked like.

"My name's Denise Malfoy, it's a pleasure meeting you." Denise said, walking over to where her stuff was. Luckily, it was by the window, giving her a great view. Spirit, Denise noticed, was sitting on the top of the four-poster, watching.

"Wow! Is that guitar yours?" Ginny exclaimed, looking at the case.

"Yes, though I haven't played in a while."

"Could you play something now?" the red-head asked. Denise knew she was the sister of one who talked about her so coldly, but she ignored that. Plus, she just couldn't resist the use of the puppy-dog pout.

"Sure." She opened the case, pulling out the acoustic. She sat on the bed and began to play a tune she and Matt made together. It was gentle at first, the tunes weaving in and out with one another. It grew faster, and the beat carried her away. Her fingers danced across the strings, as if on their own accord. The song was beautiful, yet, catchy. Ginny was bouncing along with the beat, and began to laugh merrily.

Once the song was over, it was then they noticed the other occupants of the dorm stood in the doorway, watching and listening. Denise flushed with embarrassment. "Erm…hello." They began to clap.

"That was magnificent!"

"What song was that?"

"Could you play something else?"

Denise laughed at the attention. "No, I'm sorry. Um, in that order: Thank you, my friend and I made it, and no I'd rather not, sorry." One girl, Hermione, merely went to her stuff and began getting ready for bed. After everyone met one another, Lavender and Parvarti began to ask her about the scene that occurred in the common room. "Please! That's enough; I've been in rougher states than that." It was then they had practically accused her of always starting fights, and were getting ready for bed.

They wouldn't listen to reason that she wasn't always like that, so Denise gave up. Ginny had snuck out during all this, going to her own dorm with the 5th years.

Hermione actually had a look of pity. "You said you've been in worse situations. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"It's nice of you to ask but it's not really much of your concern." Denise said a little colder than she meant to.

Armoroq snuggled up at the end of her bed as Denise got in herself. Tomorrow was a Sunday, a whole free day before classes, and a whole free day to explore the castle. Thoughts of the new school year buzzed within her mind until she at last entered slumber.

Hiya everyone! Author Ayoko Kotsunai here for a few quick words. I'm happy to report I already have 2 reviews from only the first night of my story's update! I am happier than you can imagine! Thanks a bundle to Amanda Halliwell and Nemi Jade! My first reviewers! I do hope you all liked this chapter, and I have a lot more things goin' up in my noggin than usual. I plan to make something for tears, laughter, anger, humor, with plenty of drama! I have a scene that shall be later put in the story all cooked up, now it's all making the stuff in between now and that scene! XP oh well! Where there's a will, there's a way! Review please, and flamers shall be taken as constructive criticism or just ignored all together! See ya!


	10. A Howler and Rumors

**Chapter 9: A Howler and Rumors**

Denise woke up, the same time as she always did in the summer…early. There was no way for her to get back to sleep, seeing as she was so accustomed to getting up so early. She got up quietly, putting on some comfortable clothes she could run in. Yeah, she was weird enough to continue running without being told to do so. She made it out of the room, putting her hair up into a ponytail as she went down the stairs. Armoroq followed out, complaining about the loud snores the girls emitted.

By the time she crossed the room, it was clear she wasn't alone. A cough announced the presence of one who was tucked away on one of the chairs, Denise froze. Slowly, she turned to look, seeing Harry. "I…um…hello." She said to him awkwardly.

"Hi." He merely said. Locked in silence, the minutes seemed to lengthen.

"I was just…heading out for a run. I've…well, it's been a habit all summer." Why was she stuttering? _Because I really hope it's not against the rules to leave the common room so early…_ she told herself.

"Run? Like exercising sort of run?" he questioned.

"Er, is there any other kind?" she smiled. Her smile faded when she remembered what Draco had told her. He said to avoid the golden trio, but Harry didn't seem all that bad.

But he said something that she definitely didn't expect. "Running from something you fear." There was another long silence, and Harry was staring at the rug, as if interested in the unique patterns.

"That's…true." She had remembered her fears about being an orphan forever, and that no one would accept her. She was always a loner, besides Matt, but she always wished for more friends.

He looked at her, "How long will you run?"

"I don't really know. I was hoping once or twice around the castle."

He gaped at her, "That's a big distance to run the whole way. Sure you can manage it?" Denise wondered what was with the questions, or why he should be concerned.

"I've gotten used to running five times around a mansion; will that be able to manage it?" Her voice grew just a tad stiff with annoyance. Armoroq was bored listening to them, so he sat near the entrance.

"Er, right, that seems….wow." She guessed he wasn't the type to keep in shape as detailed as she did. Draco mentioned something about him playing quidditch, so that should probably be a fair amount of exercise. She knew from experience. He was wearing a T-shirt, and the muscles in his arms looked good enough. _WAIT! Why am I looking at his muscles!_ She hurriedly looked away, a little too fast though.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" he asked, making her jump.

"F-Fine! I'm gonna go now. See you!" with that she took off, not bothering to hear his response. Armoroq made it out just in time before the portrait swung closed.

It took her a while, but she finally made it out onto the grounds, doing her best to remember the way back. She began to run. She went along the wall the surrounded the grounds, along the edge of the forest, though still far enough away, and along the lake. The whole way she was lost in thought.

_Why was I staring at him like that? Well….it was kind of hard not to. What am I saying! I don't like him, nor will I ever like him! The last time I had a boyfriend, it all turned out in despair._ _But what is it about him that makes me want to stare in amazement?_ It took her forever to change the topic in her mind. Armoroq was listening patiently as he ran with her. He did not interrupt at all.

_Armoroq, why do you think that everyone seemed to turn against me when I was placed in Gryffindor?_ She asked, finally addressing him.

_You really should keep your ears open pup. _Pup had been a nickname for her on occasional moments, but it seemed he had been using it more often. _It's obvious that everyone suspected you to be Slytherin because they think you're blood-related to the Malfoys. They also suspect that you have a nasty attitude, so thus didn't like your placement in Gryffindor._ Armoroq was in his full form as he ran, basically because it could last longer than a puppy's body.

_These people are too judgmental._ She remarked. They headed back up to the castle, going back to the common room. She got lost once, but Armoroq followed the faint scent they left on the way down. It was then with Armoroq commented the castle smelt funny, making Denise laugh. A few people stared as she went by, either in anger or fear. Denise put it to the back of her mind.

They headed up to the dorm, where Denise got changed in some casual black jeans with a white short-sleeve, which had lines on it like a tiger pattern. She combed out her hair, leaving it down. After that she headed down for breakfast, though Armoroq was still full from all the food she snuck him at the welcome feast. He just followed, not wanting to be alone.

People stared again, and it was really beginning to bug her. What was their problem anyway? Whispers echoed around her, and she caught things like, "Malfoy," "fights a lot" "scar…" and occasionally "really pretty". (Which she only heard from guys) She doubted she was the one being called pretty. It must've been some other girl…right?

She had finally made it to the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table. She purposely put her back to the other houses, wanting to just ignore all the stares that were sure to come. The scent of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a fresh biscuit filled her nose, followed by a pleasing smell of White Chocolate Mocha. It was just what tempted her currently. She finished off her mocha, but could only down half of her plate. By now more people were waking up and coming in.

Soon enough, Neville came up. "Hiya Denise." He sounded a little down.

"Hey!" she replied. She waited until he was done eating to speak again. "Erm, is something wrong? You sound a little sad." she asked.

"Well, I always forget to pack something…and when Gran sends it, she might send me a howler."

"A howler? What's that?" she asked. It didn't sound good. Just then, hundreds of birds swooped in, delivering parcels and letters everywhere. An owl stopped by her, dropping a blood red envelope on her lap.

"_That's_ a howler!" he squeaked, a little louder than he should have. People turned, watching her. "Quick, you have to open it right away, or the results aren't pretty."

"Oh _come on_! It's a letter!" She snatched it up and began to open it. It flew into the air in front of her, folding itself into a mouth.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED!" Shrieked her mother's voice. "DRACO OWLED US AND SAID YOU WERE IN GRYFFINDOR! IF THIS TRUE THEN YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE NAME OF MALFOY! I DEMAND TO HAVE YOU PUT IN SLYTHERIN! THIS CANNOT BE! YOU HAVE TAINTED OUR NAME!" It went on like that for another few minutes before ripping itself to shreds.

A moment of silence, then Denise did something that surprised them all. _She laughed._ And she continued laughing for a few minutes as everyone wondered if she had gone insane. Her laughter was slowing, and she pulled out a piece of parchment, some ink, and a quill.

"Dear loving mother," Denise said loud enough for all to hear. "You may demand to have me in Slytherin, but I demand to stay in Gryffindor!" Some people gasped, others just stared. "I don't give a damn on what you think, or what anyone else thinks. I trust in the sorting hat's decision, and I'll stick to that, thank you very much! Signed, your dearest daughter!" She was still chuckling as she folded it up and gave it to the bird, telling him to deliver that to Narcissa Malfoy.

Some people laughed, others stared in shock, or in annoyance, but a couple people whooped for her. Denise caught Dumbledore's twinkling eyes as she stood. At which she and Armoroq left, Neville grabbing his parcels and following. "Wow Denise! That was amazing, standing up to your mother like that. Maybe a bit foolish, but amazing. I can see why you're in Gryffindor."

"Why thank you Neville. I" she was cut off as someone tackled her into a hug from behind. She was so caught off guard that she flipped the random attacker, sending him/her to the ground. She stared at Matt. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! But you just startled me so much!" She helped him up, dusting him off a bit.

"That's all right. I know how to fall." He was referring to the special way of falling in martial arts. You'd always have to slap the floor with your forearm to help absorb the shock of the fall. Yeah, it kind of hurts your arm on the harder falls, but the worst you'll get is a bruise…usually.

She hugged him, "It's so great to see you again! I still can't believe you're a wizard!"

"And I can't believe you're a witch!"

"Oh! Matt, this is my friend Neville. Neville, this is Matt." She introduced.

"I remember you, from on the train." He patted his shoulder.

"Er, yeah. I'm guessing this was the girl you were talking about right?" Neville asked, gesturing Denise.

At his nod Denise gave Matt a sly look. "And what exactly were you saying about me?" she tried not to laugh a bit. She never knew what he would've said though, for Luna had just come over.

"Hello." She said in a sort of dreaming tone of voice.

"Hi Luna! Hey, this is Matt, Matt, this is Luna. She's in fifth year but she's cool." They talked about many different subjects as Luna and Neville showed them around the castle. When they made it to the Owlry, Denise was somewhat shocked to find Spirit there. "Aw Spirit! How are ya?" She asked, holding out her arm for her to land on.

_I've been better, the owls are a little full of themselves, but most of them are pretty nice._ Spirit nibbled her ear affectionately. _And how have you been?_

Denise gave a short, mental explanation of what's been going on, getting sympathy from the hawk.

_Don't you worry one bit, things will lighten up._ Denise felt a bit better, but had to leave before anyone suspected anything. They parted, and Denise continued along with her friends.

_Friends…_Denise sighed, just happy to have made a few, and seeing an old one.

They had been walking along when a Slytherin boy came up to them, addressing Denise. "So, rumor is you start fights."

Denise looked skeptically at him, "And you think this rumor is true because?" She remembered last night when Lavender and Pavarti pretty much accused her of always starting fights, so she was sure it was them that made up the rumor.

"Well, everyone heard what you did to that 7th year Gryffindor." He shook his head.

"I didn't do anything to him!" she protested.

"The whole school knows, give it up." He hissed. She wanted nothing more than to hit him right then and there, but she knew she couldn't. If she had any chance of getting a good rep around here, it would mean putting up with this. To punch him would only confirm what people thought about her.

Matt was about to say something, but Denise held up her hand to stop him. "Who are you to accuse me of such things?" she asked calmly, but threateningly.

"So sorry!" he remarked sarcastically. "The name's MacDougal. Morag MacDougal."

"Well, cheap James Bond imitation, I don't start fights. But if you ever start one with me, I sure as hell can finish it." As she said this, she walked forward towards him, smirking devilishly as sparks seemed to emit from their glares.

He smirked back. "Is that a threat?"

"Just for you." She replied. Denise walked off, her friends following and throwing glares at the Slytherin. Euan came up to them, "I saw the whole thing. It's people like him that show why you're not in Slytherin." Everyone agreed as they headed down for lunch.

Many people jeered at her, mocking her, and wanting to see if she'd start a fight. She took it all though, even replying kindly in some cases. Sure, her blood boiled each time, but she knew it would take a lot more than pointless taunting to provoke her. She spent her day with her friends, learning her way around. It took them forever to get her out of the library.

She didn't have much for dinner; she had a headache from all the pests that tried to get her to fight. Eventually, she just went up to her dorm and strummed random melodies on her guitar, including the Scooby-doo theme. Night approached fast, and soon enough, she was under her covers, imagining how tomorrow, the first day of classes, might be like.

**A/N: Whee! Authors note! I am very pleased to announce I have 7 reviews! And each review has made me a happy person. If I plan things out just right, I should have one of the most dramatic scenes up in about, hmmmmmmm…...3 more chapters! After that, well, I'm getting a few ideas on what to do, wondering how to top it! winks but still, you shall all have to wait, but even so, the next chapter shouldn't be so bad. I think I'll title it, "The Potions Master" and it's about the whole first day! OOOoooOOOooohhh! What'cha gonna do now! OMG! Who was the boyfriend that she said she used to have! and what exactly happened between them! Nervous? Excited! Bored? ((If you're bored, then why the heck are you here?)) lol, Just kiddin'. Today was the last day of our Thanksgiving holiday, so tomorrow, in class, I'll jot down ideas of what to put in the next few chapters while the teachers aren't looking! looks around cautiously ((But you didn't hear it from me!)) Hehe, whatever, see ya! leaves before anyone who cares what'll happen hurts her for leaving them at a ponderful spot ((is ponderful even a word! .o0 ))**


	11. OWLS

**Chapter 10: O.W.L.S**

**A/N: Just a quick couple of important words you need to know. I am making this different than what J.K. Rowling has. Whoo, disclaimer, I don't own any of her brilliant ideas, but I might make up a thing or two. Either way, some things will be the same as in her book, but only some. I'll sort of correspond to her work, but really this story was thought up of before the 6th book came out. SO! That's just a warning to you all. Plus I thank you all for being so patient with my procrastination. The month of December, something very tragic in my life has happened. Now, I shove it in the past, for that's all that it is. Anything I didn't post in November was just because of my laziness. Happy New Year, I shall try to keep up with my work. Enjoy the chapter and Happy New Year to you all!**

There was no doubt about it. It was time to get up and start the day. She just wanted to…do just that? _Armoroq, you know what I mean when I say I'm not laying here listening to them._ By 'them' she was referring to a couple roommates who snored just a bit too loudly. _Damn rumor-spreaders… _she thought, passing by Parvarti and Lavender.

She got up early again, dressing for another run. The last thing she felt like doing was sit around and wait for everyone else to get up. No point to it at all. She and Armoroq snuck into the stairwell and headed to the common room. Luckily, no one was there this morning. She ran two laps with Armoroq at her side. By the time she made it back again, more people were waking up. She headed back and took a shower. She toweled off and dried her hair before putting on her school uniform.

Yet again, people glared and jeered at what they thought was the would-be Slytherin. Few wore looks of pity, but all looks had distrust in them, besides her friends of course. She sat at her usual spot at the end of the table, getting only a large muffin as her breakfast. She gave Armoroq her bacon.

Neville came to eat with her soon enough. Everyone was too busy talking about the new school-year and comparing schedules than to be gossiping. Professor McGonagall finally came to her and Neville. "Miss Malfoy, We are finding this highly difficult seeing as you have not taken your O.W.L.S. We do give you the choice of either going to classes with your Gryffindor first years for a week, and you could study in the evenings. Or you may start today, as the O.W.L.S. takes the time of two weeks to complete.

"I think I'm ready to start the exams today Professor." She stated, getting surprised looks from both Neville and the Professor. "I've learned everything that Draco has learned; he taught me everything over the summer. In fact, it always got him annoyed that I passed him in many things…" Professor McGonagall gave a small cough. "Well, along with studying with him, I spent many nights staying up late to perfect and completely memorize everything I had learned that particular day."

Armoroq puffed out his chest. _Way to go pup._

Neville seemed shocked, but Professor McGonagall seemed highly impressed. "All right, would you go ask if Mister Kraton is ready too?"

"Yes Professor." She had finished her breakfast anyway. She got up and headed for the Hufflepuff table. People wondered what she exactly she was up to as she walked down to Matt.

"Oh, Hey Denise!" He said, giving a smile. She explained to him anything Draco had told her about the O.W.L.S., and repeated what McGonagall had just said as quickly as she could muster.

"Do you think you're ready for the exams or what?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I am…bet I could get better grades than you." He told her.

"Name your price." She added. Betting had always made them work twice as hard in everything. They ended up betting 3 galleons together. ((3 galleons is about $14.46 in American money, just so you have a general idea)) Armoroq rolled his eyes at the petty bet theory, but knew it would work.

They went back to Professor McGonagall. "Follow me." She said briefly, walking out of the Great Hall. She led them to an empty classroom. The professor looked with disapproval when Armoroq came bounding in after them. "Take a seat a few desks away from each other." They did so and some parchment and ink appeared in front of them. Armoroq jumped up to Denise's lap to sniff it, but she set him back down, telling him to stay there.

"You will begin with your Theory of Charms exam. By the time you are done we'll have two judges here to grade your practical exam. For the next two weeks you will not have class due to these events. Since it is only you two, we'll have your grading done quickly and you may begin your classes with your fellow classmates on the third week." She looked strictly at them. "There is no cheating on these tests, and you shall be punished severely if you try. Do as best as you can. With that, you may begin."

They flipped over their tests and Denise began to panic. What happens if she didn't study as hard as she thought? Maybe Draco was dumb, and she learned only the basics of a more complicated society? No, Draco didn't seem like the stupid kind. It was then she noticed what the questions had actually said. _A) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly. _Denise stared blankly at that first question. _What sort of question is that? I actually hope this thing gets harder, because this is first-year stuff!_

Professor McGonagall had scribbled a note and given it to a passing student out in the hall. Nearly-Headless Nick ((whom she had heard about earlier)) replaced McGonagall and watched them so the Professor could teach. Also, a couple judges came by the time they had both finished. This went on for the next two weeks. All of it was nothing but reviewing, writing, and showing off what they knew to the judges. She was so bushed out by it all, she didn't even care when people made fun of her.

On the other hand, many girls wanted to befriend her. Denise soon found out it was only because they wanted her to introduce them to Matt. She ignored it all. Friends were nice, but those who use you to only their benefit were one of Denise's pet-peeves.

_Finally! _Denise mentally yelled to Armoroq. _Testing is over and it's a Saturday!_ Denise practically danced as she ran along the grounds that morning.

_Glad you're happy pup. Were they hard?_ The wolf-lord asked.

_Surprisingly no actually,_ _I guess I studied harder than I thought I did during the summer! Though I don't think I did so well in Astrology. Plus I messed up a bit in Arithmacy. Oh well, besides that, I think I did well._ Denise had spent the morning debating if she did good or not.

Nothing could bring her down. She was heading into the building happily, humming a tune. Soon she heard a snicker, and she paused. The sound vanished and Denise continued on. Lots of tiny objects had been placed on the floor…marbles! Denise fell forward, but instinctively curled into a ball and rolled to her feet. Looking around, she saw a ghost! "Who the heck are you!"

The ghost wasn't a ghost! It was a poltergeist! With the appearance of a short man with dark eyes and a wide grin, he cackled. "Ahh, you're a clever one new-girl, scraping through my marbles. You'll learn me name if you can manage _this_!" Denise could swear he had this planned, because he flew into a storage closet right behind him and came back out with a large bucket full of thumb-tacks.

"Armoroq, stay out of the way, and I mean it!" she yelled, throwing his now puppy-form to the side. She jumped the other way just as the poltergeist threw down a handful of tacks.

_For Peeves is my name, _

_and troubles' my game,_

_and you, my dear,_

_are my opponent._

He chanted in a sing-song voice. Denise swept by the closet just in time to nick a mop from it, batting away a fresh wave of tacks.

_Oh my, what is it she got?_

_I say, I see it's a mop!_

_So frightful it is,_

_I must present you my top!_

Peeves bent into a mocking bow, tears of laughter in his eyes. Denise was starting to get ticked off, but strangely, she was having fun! She held her choice of weapon as she would hold her bokken, the wooden practice sword. All this was merely another Kendo practice. He sneered and cackled, "Toss the tacks as though feeding the chickens!" He swung out his arm at her, flinging tacks as it went.

She managed to duck this attack, and she turned and swung back the next few tacks. Dear Peeves had been floating, but looked as though he was rolling on the ground in laughter. At least until the tacks Denise sent back hit him reached him.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" he roared, dropping his half-empty bucket of tacks and clutching his bottom in pain. The contents of the bucket scattered, and a couple bounced and poked her ankles. Alas, there protruded a few tacks, poking out of him as if he were a notice board. It was only then Denise had realized at least half the students had stopped to watch the commotion as they went for breakfast.

Peeves rushed off, shouting curses back at her. "I'll get you next time new-girl!"

People stared open-mouthed, and then Ginny, Luna, and Neville came forward.

"That was brilliant!" Neville started, the other two agreeing.

Ginny turned to the crowd, "Go on everybody! Move along!" People began talking, and finally went in for breakfast, rapidly talking about what had just occurred. No wonder why gossip spread so fast. Ginny hugged her friend, "Where on earth did you learn those moves?"

"Oh, it's just a hobby." Denise smirked.

Luna looked around, "Where's the funny Hufflepuff boy, Matt, who's always with you?"

Denise sighed, "He's probably sleeping in. He is ever so stubborn when it comes to waking up."

Her ears perked when she heard someone coming around a nearby corner and saying, "Hey! I'm hurt!" Matt stood in front of them and clutched at his heart in mock sadness. "I'm only late 'cause I met someone very interesting, though I think you might--"

An old friend by the name of Sam came out, and Denise rushed forward into a warm hug. "—know her…" she heard Matt finish.

Denise looked at her friends, "This is the person who taught me all those moves. Sam, this is Neville, Luna, and Ginny." They greeted each other briefly until Denise asked, "Sam, it's great to see you, but what are you doing here?"

The teacher smiled at her, "I just had a small chat with Dumbledore. He had allowed me to start my own club. Every Saturday I will come up and teach a few non-magical ways to defend yourself, if you know what I mean." She smirked happily.

"That's great! Wonderful! I'm joining." They all exclaimed. Denise laughed, "Awesome. Matt and I have the day off while they check our tests. We were just going in to get some breakfast, wanna come?"

Sam shook her head, "I already ate. I'll wait outside for you to finish, I don't like overly crowded places. Once you're done, you and whoever else can come and chat for a bit. Then we'll settle old scores, seeing as you never did particularly get that last rank at Kendo."

Denise nodded in understanding, and she went with her friends to eat. There she had a quick but decent breakfast. She knew she was in for quite a workout today. But at least it would be like old times.


	12. First Day

**Chapter 11: First Day**

**A/N: Hey! It's me again. Sorry I haven't been updating, my life's been hectic and I've been going into random depressioness times. Then I'd get all peppy and giggly so it's weird. Right now I'm giggly, hehe. Forgive my lack of posting, and check out my pokemon story if ya have time. Enjoy the chapter:D ((And be happy this is up, I had major writer's block and I almost quit the story all together!))**

**((Sunday Night in Denise's Dorm)) –**

_I still can't believe I went back a couple ranks in almost all my martial arts!_ Denise thought to Armoroq in annoyance. The young witch recently got out of the shower and proceeded to brush out her hair back in the dorm room.

_Don't think too much into it Pup. You don't have anyone to train with that's at your level. Sure you could probably train with Matt, but he's kind of weak. Now that Sam'll be here every now and then, you'll get better practice. It's been a whole day and a half and you should just put it behind you. Consider it like this, it gives you another chance to fight for those ranks, and we both know how much you love the fights._ Armoroq leapt onto her bed silently and lay down, though his eyes remained on Denise.

_I guess that's true…_Denise agreed while setting down the brush. Starting to stretch, Denise breathed in and out slowly, clearing her thoughts.

"Must you always do that?" Lavender spoke in the annoying tone she calls a voice.

"Do what?" Denise asked simply.

"Your little workouts you do before and after you sleep." Pavarti finished for her friend.

Denise lay on her tummy and then started doing push-ups. "Why yes, I must."

"Why?"

"Because I want to…" Denise stated.

"It _can_ be a bit annoying you know…" Hermione chimed in.

The comment made Denise's eyebrows rise skeptically. _No, I can't afford to be picking fights. I'll let that one slide…for now._ "Nice to know Hermione, but I can't help it. If I don't do it, I feel lazy." She and Hermione stared one-another down for a moment, and then Denise smirked and continued stretching.

After some sit-ups, Denise finally crawled into bed, putting out the lamp on her night-stand. The other girls did the same, leaving Denise in the darkness with her thoughts. It was a Sunday night, and tomorrow she'll finally be joining her classmates. _I wonder how things will turn out…_

Denise rushed to get ready when she came back from her usual morning run. Pulling on her uniform and grabbing her school bag, she strode down to breakfast confidently. She took her usual spot with Armoroq on her lap, noticing Neville and Luna spoke to Potter.

In fact, Denise watched them quietly and noticed a number of people walked over to speak with him. _Quidditch tryouts are supposed to be soon, maybe that's the reason…but what're the people from other houses doing then?_ She munched quietly on her muffin until Neville finally came over.

"Hey Denise!" He called.

"Oh hey Neville! What's up?"

"Nothing much really. So you got your schedule today?" he asked.

Denise nodded happily. "Yeah, right here." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded paper, handing it to him.

He looked upon it, "Well, we don't have Transfiguration together, or Arithmancy. Wait, y-you're taking Care of Magical Creatures!" he exclaimed loudly. Some of their fellow sixth years turned heads in shock, then began whispering again. _Damn that whispering! Armoroq, go along the table quietly and try and catch in on what they're saying. This class just can't be _that_ bad!_

_All right. _Armoroq leapt off of her lap, disappearing under the table.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Is the teacher evil or something?" she asked.

"No! Hagrid is really nice, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"The creatures we studied last year…I mean, they were kind of cool…but they were r-really d-dangerous." He shuddered.

"I don't care! I bet I could make friends with any of those creatures!" Denise smiled happily, and all in sixth year who overheard looked at her as if she were insane. "Well, let's go to Herbology!" _Come Armoroq, we're going_, Denise called to her friend, who trotted up immediately.

Neville also got up, and they left behind the talk and whisperings of the Great Hall. A gentle breeze swayed outside, making the walk very comfortable. At the same time, their walk seemed very quiet. In that quiet, Denise mind-spoke with Armoroq.

_You're sure they said that?_ Denise asked the wolf.

_Positive. Their Care of Magical Creatures teacher had them study highly dangerous creatures. Sure you don't want to back out?_ The pup asked.

_I'm not afraid!_ Denise told him.

They arrived at the greenhouse, walking in for their Herbology lesson. Denise stood next to Neville as more people began coming in. They had Herbology with the Ravenclaws today.

"Neville, I'm a bit nervous." Denise admitted to her friend.

"You really shouldn't be, I'm here to help."

Denise remembered him saying how good he was in this subject, so she nodded happily. "You're right, I bet this class will go great!"

"I knew this class would be my worst subject!"

"It wasn't that bad…Snargaluff plants can be a bit tricky…" Neville assured her. Those Snargaluff plants were about the size of grapefruits, and had long brambly vines. Neville at least managed with a few small cuts on the face and a busted lip.

Denise had all that and more, having accidentally grabbing a brambly vine full on. Her whole left hand felt numb and sore, throbbing painfully. Armoroq hid under the table during the lesson, snarling whenever Snargaluff seedpod juices fell to the floor. Now he bumbled on besides Denise, looking worried for her.

"Maybe you should head to the nurse real quick, we've got time." Neville suggested.

Denise sighed, knowing he was right. "Yeah, I guess I will." They were almost to the castle when Denise noticed her brother Draco and his cronies talking to the golden trio. "Er, Neville, if it's alright with you, I'll just get my brother to show me to the Nurses office. I've some stuff to speak with him about."

Neville stared at her for a moment and nodded, "S-Sure. See you in class then." Denise waited for him to walk off before heading up to Draco and Potter's meeting. The good thing about it is that she walked up directly behind Potter's group, so much that even her brother couldn't see her.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Potter yelled.

"But I don't believe I said anything." Denise interrupted from behind, startling everyone. She walked through in between the groups, "Is there a problem here?"

"Why? So eager to join a fight?" Weasley sneered.

"Don't you talk to my sister like that!" Draco shouted, making an advance on Ron. Harry whipped out his wand and Denise grabbed her brother by the back of his robes.

"Settle down Draco, I've heard worse." Denise told her brother. He stopped, but glared at Weasley and Potter. "C'mon Draco. I hurt my hand in Herbology," she told him, showing her injured hand, "and I need help to find the Nurse's office." Denise turned to the opposing group. "Sorry, we don't have time to play. See you in class." Denise dragged her brother off, while Crabbe and Goyle followed silently.

"What's the matter with you!" Draco demanded. "You made me look like a fool." He stopped to glare at her.

She frowned as she looked back at him. "Well, I really do need help to find the Nurse's office, so just help me with that. When you're done you can leave me be and I'll even pretend I don't know you if you'd rather not have my help." Denise continued walking, and Draco caught up again, muttering darkly.

"We have the same class next anyway, so I'll wait for you." He told her when they reached the infirmary. Armoroq decided to wait out with him.

Denise couldn't deny that meeting Madam Pomfrey wasn't interesting. She didn't even ask how Denise sustained her injury, but brought out a number jars with some bandages. She made quick work of the sore left hand, wrapping it up neatly.

"Now don't do anything with that hand for a few days." Madam Pomfrey ordered sternly.

"I won't. Thanks." Denise told her, walking out again.

"That was fast…" her foster-brother said.

"Yeah, now off to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Race ya there!" Denise shouted as she took off, Draco hot in pursuit. Armoroq passed Draco in his puppy form with a large wolfish smirk, causing Draco to speed up in annoyance.

They closed in towards a more crowded area of the castle and Denise began weaving skillfully in and out of the people. Draco, however, wasn't as graceful and had to slow down in order to make it through safely. He found Denise and Armoroq leaning against the wall by their classroom as he ran up panting for breath.

"Don't…say…anything…" he told them in between gasps.

"Don't have to." Denise smirked, walking proudly into the classroom. Draco gave an annoyed look and followed in. The desks were pushed back, signaling that they would have a practical lesson today. Other students filed in, standing against the walls. Armoroq sat by Denise's leg, going to remain there during the lesson.

Complete silence engulfed the dark room, sending a chill into the air. Snape, Head of Slytherin House, stalked in and shut the door behind him. Goosebumps prickled up Denise's arms, and she felt nervous after hearing so much about this Professor. Professor Snape hardly took notice of Denise, doing well to ignore her. From what she had gathered, Denise figured he'd want to strangle her as a Gryffindor, but couldn't bring himself to torture her as a Malfoy.

"We will attempt yet again to perfect the art of Nonverbal spells, though I doubt many will perfect such a feat." His cold glare flickered to Denise momentarily. "Partner up and practice _in silence!_ As you do so, I will go around and will attack you at any given time, so you must be prepared."

Everyone followed his orders and began working on their task. With an odd number of students in the classroom, Denise got left out before she could blink. Suddenly Snape was upon her, looming above her. "Well Miss Malfoy, without a partner?" he asked with a small sneer on his lips.

"I'm afraid so Sir." She said, her gaze intently meeting his as if to prove she wasn't afraid of some greasy teacher.

"Go practice with Granger and Longbottom, switch out every few tries."

"Yessir." Denise went over to her new partners. Neville smiled at her, though Granger wore a scowl. Denise and her both knew they didn't get along much.

Hermione practice a bit more with Neville, who soon switched to battling Denise. At last Denise and Hermione faced each other down, their gazes intent and determined. Their animosity seemed to heat the room to a blaze. But then, Denise sensed something…something odd. She glanced about the room for a mere moment, her eyes stopping to watch as Snape pointed his wand at Weasley.

**CRASH!**

The force of Snapes' attack caused Ron to go sprawling back. "Ten points from Gryffindor, due to Weasleys' poor efforts." Ron got up again ready to retort. Snape managed to speak first though. "Potter, switch with Granger." Hermione stalked off, replaced by Harry Potter.

They blinked at one another, and then they slowly lifted their wands. She would be the one to attack, and her mind flicked to when she just saw Snape attack. Her body no longer felt like her own. It mimicked the exact movements Snape previously done moments ago that still shone in her mind's eye. All of her focus was on one thought:

_STUPEFY!_

Her spell jetted out of her wand, too quick for her eye to follow. Harry instinctively reacted, managing for the first time to successfully put up a shield to block her oncoming attack. He smiled at her, and she did the same. She froze, now noticing that Snape appeared from the shadows behind Harry, ready to hex him as his back was turned. Denise's mind focused on a new thought now.

_PROTEGO!_

She thrust out her wand, hoping this would work. Snape's curse rebounded off of a shield that now protected Harry. The shield faded, and everyone turned to face Denise. She felt her cheeks growing warm as she stood straight again.

Snape glared at her, but caught Draco's eye for a split second. "Not only has Denise managed to block my attack, but she projected her shield to protect one whose skill is lacking." He glanced at Harry when he said it. "Twenty points to Gryffindor." He muttered as though his teeth hurt to say it. The whole class, both Gryffindor and Slytherin, gaped in astonishment. Since when did Snape award points to a Gryffindor!

"Back to work! All of you!" the Professor barked, and students quickly turned back to their partners. Harry and Denise stared at each other for a moment, both keeping their expressions blank.

The moment class ended, Denise and Armoroq caught up to the Golden Trio as they headed out. "Wait!" she called, and they turned to face her. Ron and Hermione scowled, but Harry remained fairly calm.

"Look," Denise started, "I didn't mean to show you up or anything back there, and I'm sorry if you felt offended or anything. I just saw Professor Snape coming up behind you and acted instinctively."

"Don't say sorry to _them_!" someone spat from behind. Denise wheeled around to see her brother coming up from behind, flanked by Blaise Zambini. "Be proud that you're so much better than them!" He told her loudly, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Shove it Malfoy!" Ron barked at Draco.

"Which one?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Will you just shut it already!" Denise shouted at her brother, shoving his arm off of her. "Just because I'm trying to be polite, doesn't mean you have to be a prat and ruin it all!" Draco backed up as she advanced toward him. "You always think you're so high and mighty, when you know as well as I that your dear little sister can hand you your ass in a hat!"

"But I," Draco started, now backed into a wall.

"I've heard enough! You and your inflated ego ruined my chance of ever fitting in here before school even started!" She threw all of her anger into a punch of her left hand that purposely landed on the wall next to his head. Everyone flinched. "Just stay out of my life!" Denise yelled at last running of as fast as she could muster. Armoroq didn't hesitate to follow.

Draco, Blaise, and the Trio all stared at where her punch had landed. Even from a distance, anyone could see a large crack in the wall where she hit.


	13. Outburst of Truth

**Chapter 12: Outburst of Truth**

**A/N: Whoo! This is such a long chapter! Yay! I loved typing the big scene with Denise. Hope you like the chapter!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_You know it wasn't wise to blow up like that_, Armoroq scolded Denise as she finally slowed to a walk.

"I know, but right now I don't want to talk about it." Denise snapped wearily. Her left hand, previously injured from the Snargaluff plant, lay limp at her side and now throbbed and ached harder than ever. The knuckles dripped blood slowly, staining her hand. "Damnit, which way to the infirmary again?" she asked aloud. Sharp twinges of pain told her that her knuckles broke in her blind anger.

"I think it was this way," someone whispered in her ear. Denise spun around wildly, but the sudden movement caused her hand to rack with pain. "What happened to your hand!" Matt exclaimed, holding it up gently.

"Long story short, I punched a wall." Denise replied crossly.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Matt asked worriedly.

"No reason." She lied.

"Fine, you don't have to say it now, but I'll get you later." He led her off towards the infirmary, and there Denise got a scolding from Madam Pomfrey.

"Didn't I specifically ask that you NOT use that hand only a few hours ago?" She asked sternly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I forgot about it and accidentally rammed it into something." Denise told her innocently. Her hand throbbed harder than earlier, making her wince.

Madam Pomfrey sighed in annoyance and changed her bandage, also applying something to fix her broken knuckles. Denise felt the swelling go down and the pain relieving at last. "Thank you Ma'am." Denise said as she walked out.

Matt remained out in the hall for her, playing tag with Armoroq. He laughed as the pup carefully evaded him, always just out of reach. The site made Denise laugh happily, acknowledging her presence. They both turned to look at her.

"You're lucky Matt. Besides with me, Armoroq isn't usually so playful." Denise told him, crouching down to scratch the pup behind the ears.  
"I have that effect on people! Well, dogs too I'm guessing." Matt joked. The rest of the day went smoothly. Denise avoided her brother and the trio as much as possible, but remained in a good mood. She managed to catch Neville at dinner though.

"Hiya Denise!" he greeted, sitting down.

"Oh hey Neville, how's your day been going?" she asked. They conversed for most of the meal. They were talking about the idea of Sam's new martial arts club when Neville interrupted lightly.

"Um, I forgot I needed to ask Harry something, I'll only be a moment." He got up and walked down towards Potter.

_Want me to find out what they're talking about?_ Armoroq asked from under the table.

_No, I'd rather not spy on Neville, he's my friend._ Denise told him. But curiosity got the best of her, and she glanced over now and then. She managed to read the word 'tomorrow' on their lips a couple times, but she's not an expert at reading lips. She gave up trying and stroked Armoroq gently, who jumped to her lap moments ago.

She felt eyes upon her, and her head spun rapidly to face Neville and the Trio. Neville and Harry were looking at her, but looked away quickly and tried to act innocent. A few minutes later Neville came back, not quite catching her eyes.

"Hey Neville."

"Hey…" he muttered.

"Somethin' wrong?" Denise asked. She had a feeling this had to do with whatever he talked about with Potter.

"N-No! I'm f-fine." He put on a fake smile, and Denise was sure he was lying. She decided not to push it, and remained quiet.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Sweating and panting as they run back into the castle, Denise and Armoroq smirked as they head back after their morning run. "Race ya to no where in particular?" Denise asked.

_You bet!_ Came the pup's reply as he grew to his full form, charging down the hall ahead of her.

Denise was suddenly reminded of an anime Ms. Dumburge used to watch called Inuyasha. She switched the way she ran to mimic how Inuyasha did, her speed suddenly increasing. How come she never ran like this before! It felt so natural. She easily caught up to the wolf lord, going neck-and-neck. They ran all through-out the castle, just having fun.

Soon they began to tire, slowing in a deserted corridor. They came to a stop, panting and laughing wearily. Denise laid a hand against the wall, leaning on it.

Something giggled.

Jumping to a fighting stance, Denise looked at where her hand was. She had laid her hand on a painting of a fruit bowl, the pear to be exact. The pear squirmed for a moment and then lay still. I wonder…Denise thought quietly. She reached out, stroking the pear with her finger. It laughed again, louder than before. Denise tickled it, laughing along.

It giggled and squirmed, until at last the portrait opened inward. Denise looked at Armoroq, then to the opening. Curious, she scrambled inside. Armoroq shrunk to his puppy state, also going inside.

If she thought Malfoy Manor had a lot of elves, this could only be described as FAR beyond that. Elves were everywhere, cooking and doing other such tasks. The moment they noticed her, a swarm of them came up, greeting her and offering food. The smells waded into her nose, her stomach yearning for a bite.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm here by accident really. It's nice to meet you all though." Armoroq sniffed an elf nearby warily. "So, do all of you clean this whole castle?" she asked politely.

"Yes we do, Miss…?" one elf said, trailing off quietly. His fingers lightly twiddled with his pillow case uniform, a Hogwarts crest on the front of it.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that. My name is Denise Malfoy."

"Tobe, at your service Miss Malfoy." Tobe bowed deeply, and others followed suit.

Denise shifted uncomfortably, "Oh please, you don't have to bow to me. I'd feel better if you didn't."

They all stood straight, and Tobe nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Ma'am!"

Denise grinned, it felt so funny to be called "Ma'am". "Well," she started, "you all must know this place top to bottom then, seeing as you all clean it. Not to mention you all do a fine job."

"Thank you Miss Malfoy, we do know the place well and do our best to keep it clean." Tobe said, flattered by the praise.

"Just call me Denise. I have to get going now, but I promise to stop by when I can." Denise and Armoroq headed for the exit, turning and waving back once there.

Out in the hall, Armoroq ran ahead. _C'mon! We've dawdled here longer than we should have. You'd normally be at breakfast by now!_

Denise glanced at her watched and took off after the pup, cursing her lateness.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Denise walked out of Arithmancy, smirking at all the points she earned. Unfortunately for her, Granger shared that class and they battled to be the first to answer each question. Everyone seemed amused by the ferocity between them during the lesson.

Denise was glad to be away from Granger during free period. She decided to go for a walk on the grounds with Armoroq, where the air chilled lightly and comfortably. Walking outside calmed her so much, allowing Denise to clear her thoughts and sigh in contempt.

She smirked and began a small series of punches and kicks, lunges and feints, thrusts and turns. Armoroq joined in, growing to his full form, and they began a mock battle. They would go just slow enough for each other to dodge, but fast enough to cause other students to turn and watch.

Their pretend fight came to a halt as they both stopped, watching each other. Denise laughed, sitting on the ground lazily. Armoroq joined her, turning back into his puppy form. _As much as I like the fresh air, we need to find a place inside the castle where we can train. Some place where other people won't come and stare._ She grinned, resisting the urge to turn and see if anyone still watched them.

Armoroq yawned and lay down to stretch out. _And even if people wouldn't stare, there's still the fact of winter coming soon._

_We need to ask someone who knows this place top to bottom, someone who can show a room hardly anyone ever goes in._ Denise thought hard for a while. She couldn't ask any teachers, just to be safe. No, this had to be secret, a special training spot all her own. _Tch, good luck to us in that!_

Her mind reeled. _The elves!_ She told Armoroq. _If anyone had any idea of a secret place, the castle elves would know!_ She leapt to her feet with Armoroq, racing back to the kitchens.

Tickling the pear, she opened the portrait and jumped inside. "Tobe! Are you here?" she called. Up ran Tobe the house elf, along with others who offered her food and drinks.

"Yes Denise? How may I be of assistance?" he asked.

Denise politely refused the food from the others and kneeled down to Tobe's level. "I was wondering, is there a secret place somewhere in the castle big enough for me and Armoroq to train? A place to keep fit without people staring at us?"

Tobe thought for a moment. "There is one place. I'm unsure of how many people know of it, but I know that few, if any, have used it this year."

Denise glanced at her watch. She had her lunch time next, so she planned out what she could do. "Tobe, when can you show this place to me? I know you must be busy here and I don't want to get in trouble for pulling you from where you're needed."

Tobe smiled, "I can show you at anytime you like. Like now perhaps?"

Denise thought of going now, but she also thought of how many other students would stare if they went through one of the main halls. "No, not now. Could you meet me in the Gryffindor common room after everyone heads up to their dorms for bed?"

"Absolutely!" he told her.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

It had to be at least eleven-thirty already. Denise looked up from the notebook she wrote in and glanced once around the common room from her spot by the warm, crackling fire. She wore long and loose pants with a baggy long-sleeve shirt. Over at the tables, the golden trio still worked. She assumed it wasn't class work since they had no books open. Armoroq snuck over and looked at a list that trailed onto the floor.

_It's a list of names! _He told Denise. He didn't have any chance to investigate further, for at that moment Crookshanks, Granger's crossbred cat, hissed and snarled at Armoroq from under the table. He growled a little back, only to be interrupted by Granger's voice. "Denise, could you get your crazy dog? He's causing my cat to get angry."

Denise set down her notebook and pen and got up, walking over to them. "Oh yes, 'cause we all want to praise and love your cat and never get him mad!" She replied sarcastically. Denise picked up Armoroq and walked back to her spot in the chair, ignoring the scowls and death glares at her back. Time passed slowly after that, and Denise began to doodle on a random page in her notebook. At last, the trio headed up to their dorms with all of their stuff. And that meant…

"Hey Tobe, ya here?" Denise whispered to the air.

**CRACK!**

Tobe appeared before her, waving lightly. "Tobe is here!"

Denise took off her clothes, revealing another set of clothes beneath them. These were all black though, and she switched her shoes with black boots that fell noiselessly onto the floor. Denise hoped it would help her sneak along the corridors. "Lead the way." She told Tobe.

They went silently through the halls, stopping and hiding in the shadows whenever Armoroq heard someone. Seeing in the dark was no problem for Denise, her eyes able to do so naturally. Their progress was quick, and the group soon made it to one of the 7th floor corridors. Tobe stopped and pointed at a section of wall opposite of a tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by some trolls.

"Walk past right here three times focusing upon what you want." The elf told her.

A bit puzzled, she did as she was told. After turning around for the third time, a highly polished door appeared on the wall. Denise looked at Tobe, who nodded happily. Denise opened the door and walked in with Armoroq, astounded at what they saw.

"This is the Room of Requirement." Tobe told their shocked faces.

A large spacey room, lit with strongly burning torches, held various muggle exercise equipment. An assortment of weapons hung on the far wall, and there was even a large mat where they could practice freestyle combat. Denise walked over to a nearby hanging punching bag and threw a punch with her right hand. It swung back and forth, and Denise smirked. "This'll do, but it's too late to practice right now. Let's get back to the common room."

Armoroq ceased sniffing some of the equipment and headed back to the door. Tobe led them out, and they all snuck back to the common room.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Oh man how her body itched to practice in that room! Denise couldn't stop thinking about it all the next day, and participated little in class (to everyone's astonishment!). Denise finished all of her work she had during her free period before dinner so she would have the whole evening in the room.

Dinner came, and Denise knew it wouldn't be smart to practice in that room on an empty stomach. Sam had always told her to eat well, so she wouldn't faint from working out on a lack of food.

Neville sat with her, talking about Herbology again, but only for a little while. "I need to go talk to Harry for a bit, okay?"

"Sure. See ya then." Denise told him before he walked off. Denise hurried her meal, getting up to leave as soon as she could manage. She and Armoroq went to the Room of Requirement, walking past three times for a place to train. She flung open the door, going in at last. _I need a place to change into my workout clothes._ Immediately Denise saw a door on the wall to her right. Opening it, she walked into a bathroom. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, changing.

Coming out again, she and Armoroq sat on the mat to meditate for the first ten minutes, then went to the different pieces of equipment to pump up a bit. After about twenty minutes of that, Denise and Armoroq went to separate sides of the mat to train individually. She stretched first, and then began to practice movements for unarmed combat. Something weird began to happen though; the room seemed to be…_changing_!

_I need a place to hide!_ She thought. The door to the bathroom didn't seem to move at all, so she grabbed Armoroq as he changed to his smaller form and ran into it. There she looked around in a panic, seeing a second door that wasn't there earlier. She ran in and shut the door behind her and Armoroq. They were in a towel closet, Denise noticed.

Armoroq listened for what was happening in the main room. _It's a large group of people, around thirty I'm guessing._ Denise groaned in annoyance, but Armoroq told her to hush. _The first meeting of the year for…the D.A?_ he repeated to her.

"Hey, I don't remember this door." Denise heard from outside the bathroom door.

The owner of the voice walked in, taking a look around. Denise curled up as far back into the corner as she could get with Armoroq right next to her. She grabbed hold of a small, empty towel-basket and shoved Armoroq underneath it to hide him. The footsteps of the person walked toward the towel closet. Denise held her breath, her heart pounding in her chest.

_Wait here Armoroq, don't let them find you. I'll come back for you._ She thought as the doorknob twisted and the door began to open. Denise stood and shoved the door open the rest of the way, knocking over whoever stood outside. She raced out the bathroom, trying to shove her way through the crowd of people.

Denise only managed to get halfway when several voices cried, "IMPEDIMENTA!" She got hit with two of the spells, and only just barely kept herself from falling forward as her feet seemed glued to the floor. Instantly she was surrounded by everyone, all of their wands out and pointing at her.

As fate would have it, the golden trio stepped in front of the rest, scowls worn on their faces.

"AH!" someone cried from the bathroom. Armoroq came rushing out, changing to his full form and leaping over the mob's heads to land in front of Denise, snarling. Everyone stepped back in fright, and a few people shot hexes at Armoroq. Armoroq turned and kicked with his back paws, the paws' padding deflecting the curses with ease. This Denise didn't know he could do.

"Armoroq no! Get out of here!" she shouted aloud. In her mind she told him, _Go get Draco, please!_

Armoroq looked around, and then leapt over the people again to burst out the door at a full run.

Some people watched Armoroq, others kept their attention on Denise. "What in the world are you doing here?" Potter asked, slightly red in the face from anger.

"She's bloody spying on us for the Slytherins!" Someone, Zacharias Smith, shouted. He came out of the bathroom, and some people looked at him. "Her damn mutt bit me!" he cried, holding one of his fingers tenderly.

"Why you-!" Denise shouted, offended at the insult to Armoroq. She whipped out her wand, but Harry had expected that.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, disarming her. "I won't ask again, what are you doing here?"

Denise faced him, letting her face fall expressionless. "I don't need to explain myself to you." She resisted from insulting them by spitting at their feet.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan grabbed her arms roughly as if they thought Denise would hit somebody. Denise looked directly at Harry still. "And unless my arms are freed, I'd be more than happy to show these two I don't need to move my feet to cause some damage." She moved her arms a special way, moving them into a more vulnerable position to her elbows.

Harry gestured them away, and they stumbled back into the crowd. Neville walked forward, surprising Denise. She didn't notice him until now. "Maybe we could just, you know, talk this out?" he asked.

Ron shook his head in disgust. "There's no point Neville. She'll just slither into getting out of this and getting her way, just like any _Malfoy_."

Denise's heart clenched, and she looked to the ground. It took all of her self control to just stay quiet.

"Life's already too easy for those cheats!" Weasley stated loudly, people murmuring their agreements.

Denise's heart snapped, and she glared up at Weasley with such ferocity that everyone flinched in fright. "Hey! Don't EVEN give me that cheek! How 'bout you try being a 16 year old orphan suddenly thrust into a world of magic! It's not exactly a bundle of roses!" Everyone stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Yeah that's right! I'm an orphan, adopted by the Malfoys! If not for them, I'd still be eating gruel and being beating by a bloody mental landlord every damned foresaken day!" Her voice seemed to rise with every word, thundering the room. Tears blurred her vision, and she continued.

"When I came here, I was so happy! I thought I could actually make friends, and my life would change for the better! But since everyone thought I was a Malfoy by blood, everyone hated me the moment I got here! Neville, Matt,and Luna knew I was an orphan, but I told them not to tell anyone. The second year Euan was the ONLY one nice to me without having to know I was an orphan! Here I was thinking being in Gryffindor would be the best, but, after all this, I wish I was back at the bloody ORPHANAGE!"

Denise's yelling ceased, and she fought to hold back her tears, but lost when a few rolled down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees, not meeting anyone's eye. Her breathing came in long, shuddering gasps, and Harry walked forward. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Denise smacked it away strongly, "Get away! I don't want to listen! Leave me alone!"

**BAM!**

Draco burst in, riding a full-formed Armoroq. Armoroq shoved through the crowd, and Draco jumped of the wolf-lord to Denise. "_Finite!_" he said, pointing his wand at her. Denise could move her legs again, and she got up and hugged her foster-brother.

Draco glared at everyone in the room, especially the golden trio. "If anyone _dares_ to hex my sister again, you'll have to deal with me!" he spat out in the most menacing tone he could muster. Denise and Draco got onto Armoroq, who rushed out the room as fast as he could.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

They came to a halt outside of the fat lady's portrait. Draco and Denise slid off Armoroq, Draco much clumsier than his sister. Denise turned to him, "Thank you Draco. You came right when I needed to get out of there most."

"Yeah, well, beside Armoroq here nearly ripping my arm off, his eyes told me that you needed help. After all, someone very smart once told me that sometimes you only need to look at creatures' eyes to understand it." He smirked, and she smirked also.

"Good Night Draco, and thanks again." She told him.

"Anytime." He replied, walking down the stairs to the dungeons.

She went into the common room and up to her bed, probably thanking Armoroq a million times. She did her before bed stretches and such before climbing into her bed for an early bed time. _The whispering of gossip-addicts tomorrow will be murder…_

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**A/N: Hey! How was the chapter? As I said, I loved typing it. I felt so empathetic with Denise during her outburst, and I felt like crying and hitting something at the same time. I was on the edge of my chair when typing it. Now we must ponder what everyone else's responses will be. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. See ya till next time!**


	14. I Don't Need Protection

**Chapter 13: I Don't Need Protection**

****

>>>>>>

**A/N: Heya everybody! Thanks to all of you for reading, and thanks even more to those who reviewed! Now, onto the chapter!**

**>>>>>>**

Denise woke up at her usual time early in the morning, but to the flash of lightning and pounding of rain on the window next to her. She stifled a small groan into her pillow, thinking of any time Sam forced her to run during such conditions. _I did it over the summer, and I can do it in the fall…unfortunately._

She got up, dressing in her warm-ups and then grabbing her spare cloak. She knew it wasn't much protection, but Sam could run in the freezing rain in shorts and a tank-top, as she did once with Denise. Denise, astounded ever since, did her best to get to that level too, but it was hard! Armoroq followed downstairs, growling lightly at the thought of running in rain. He never liked rain much or any form of water really.

Denise only crossed half the room when a cough sounded out. Taking a deep breath, Denise slowly turned to see none other than Harry Potter sitting on one of the squishy armchairs.

"Hi." He said cautiously.

"Hey." Denise replied, not wanting to be there. A bright flash of lightning lit the sky outside the window, soon followed by a booming clap of thunder that made Denise flinch lightly.

"You…you aren't actually…going to run in that, are you?" Harry asked, nodding his head towards the window. As if on cue, a couple more streaks of lightning flashed and a long, grumbling thunder rattled the sky.

"Yeah, I think I am." She told him coolly.

He stood up and walked to her, but didn't come too close since Armoroq growled lightly. He glanced at the wolf-lord once, and then looked back to her. "Er…but, won't you get sick? It's coming down awfully hard."

Armoroq's ears went back. _Who does he think he is, underestimating you? Want me to scare him off Denise? I could use a bit of fun._ He growled as menacingly as he could in his puppy state, causing Harry to step back once.

"Hush." She growled at Armoroq, making him stop growling, though he still bared his teeth occasionally. Denise stared down at him for a moment, and then looked back at Harry. "I've never gotten sick in my life, and since when did you, or anybody else, care?" Denise spat out, suddenly thinking of all that she said in the Room of Requirement.

"Since I realized how much of a bloody git I was. I, no, everyone should never have been so biased towards you. We should've given you a chance, but everyone, including me, thought you'd turn out like, well, like a Malfoy. I'd like to say I'm sorry." His face did look sorry, but Denise still couldn't trust him, or anybody else for that matter.

"Save it, I'm done listening. I'm out for a run." She snapped much harsher that she wanted. She turned, walking away when…

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her left wrist with his right hand. It happened so quickly, so…instinctively! She pivoted on the spot to face him, her left arm swinging up to bring his up. Denise stepped under his arm and pivoted again. Her right hand grabbed his elbow and her left hand broke from his hold to grab his wrist. At that point she moved his elbow in a manner that caused him to stumble into the wall roughly, Denise bringing up his arm behind his back in a pin.

Only just realizing what she had done, Denise let him go and stepped back as quick as she could. "Sorry…" she grumbled, looking at the ground and hardly feeling sorry at all.

"I want to come with you." He told her. Denise eyed him suspiciously as he turned to face her. "I mean, I was hoping that maybe, you know, I could run with you. And, well, I don't think you should go alone out there."

Armoroq bared his fangs for a moment, and then stepped towards the entrance and barked once. Denise didn't have to speak to him to know he grew impatient to go already.

Denise sighed, leaning against the wall. "Well, Potter, or Harry, or whatever I should call you, I'm not one to tell you that you can't come. So if you are coming," she paused to pull up the hood of her cloak, "wear something that you won't mind getting wet in." Lightning flashed again, lighting the room for an instant.

"Just Harry." He stated, offering his hand.

Denise eyed it for a moment, and then shook it. "Just Denise then," she replied. She waited as he ran to his dorm to change, which proved a perfect time for Armoroq to speak up.

_Watch it Pup, he might try something. I don't trust him._ He snarled.

_And who said _I_ trusted him? I just want to see if he'll last the run. _She snickered lightly, Armoroq flashing a wolfish grin with her.

_Doubt it._ Armoroq told her flatly as Harry came back down, wearing something more suitable for the run. Harry walked over, and followed as Denise headed out. "Um, here's your wand. Sorry I disarmed you, er, last night." He handed Denise's wand to her, and she took it silently.

The walk downstairs seemed almost uncomfortably quiet besides their footsteps and the pounding of rain on any windows they passed. Armoroq walked between the two humans, occasionally baring his fangs at Harry whenever he felt Harry got too close.

After once causing Armoroq to emit a low growl, Harry kept his distance and cleared his throat. "Is there, well, anywhere he doesn't follow you?" he asked, pointing at Armoroq when Denise looked at him. "Or, maybe even, any chance of him, I dunno, not growling at me so much."

Armoroq's tail wagged once, _Looks like I've been getting to him._

Denise looked over at Harry, "Had today been a day with clear weather, he might not growl _as much_. But Armoroq here makes it pretty clear he doesn't seem to really like you." She went out the door to the grounds, watching the rain fall. They were under a small overhang that allowed them to stay mostly dry, for the moment at least.

They paused, watching as sheets of precipitation pelted the grounds and lake. "So, wish it were sunny?" she asked Harry.

He took off his glasses and tapped them with his wand muttering, "_Impervius_." Putting on his glasses, now spelled to keep water off, he looked at her. "Yeah, I sort of do."

Denise snickered, letting out a small "Tch." Had Denise ever said that to Sam, she would've had to do extra laps. "Tell ya what," she shouted over the howling winds and claps of thunder, "You run at a pace good for you and I promise not to leave ya in the mud!"

Off they started, getting soaked through in less than seconds. The rain felt MUCH colder in the autumn than in summer.

Harry, to Denise's light surprise, went at a fairly good pace for someone not used to this. _Must be the Quidditch practices_, she thought. He slipped in the mud a couple times, and had to stop under the tree near the lake that marked the third-quarter point. The large tree, still fairly thick with leaves, offered some protection.

"I thought you would've given up by now!" Denise shouted over the pounding drum-like rhythm the rain sounded upon the lakes' surface.

Harry did his best to catch his breath through chattering teeth. "N-No! Like I s-said, you s-shouldn't be out in this w-weather alone."

Armoroq barked once, the sound resonating clearly over the howling winds and rain. He seemed annoyed that he went unacknowledged. Denise sighed and spoke to him,_Well, you have to give him points for being a gentleman, even if he is being rather dumb about it._

Just as they started off from the trees protection when Harry slipped, falling flat on his back! Denise stopped and smirked, heading back to help him up. "C'mon, gimme your hand." She ordered, extending her hand.

He grasped it and was picking himself up when he slipped again! Only this time, Denise fell with him! She lay on top of him, but had managed to land with her forearms on either side of his head. Their faces were unbelievably close, and Denise noticed something. He too had a scar.

Something, Armoroq, took hold of the back of her cloak and yanked her off. As Harry sat up, he tried to scoot away as Armoroq bore upon him. Though this time it was different, Armoroq was the size of just a normal wolf! Well, Denise didn't act surprised, but got up and tried to pull the wolf-lord back. The rain seemed to be lightening up a bit.

"Armoroq, stop! It was an accident! Let's just get inside." Denise shouted. He barked and snarled wolfishly at Harry a bit more, but stepped back so Harry could pick himself up. "Go on Harry…just keep running." Denise told him, looking down at Armoroq.

Once Harry started, they formed a sort of line. Harry up front, Armoroq behind him, and Denise at the end. Denise spoke to Armoroq the whole way back. _Armoroq, why haven't you told me you could adjust to a normal wolf-size? Or that you could deflect spells with your paws? Can ya change color too?_

Armoroq ignored the sarcasm. _Pup, every creature has their secrets. I'll be going with you like this instead of a puppy now since more people know you're secret. And you should never have tried to help that _boy_ up. You couldn't have made a bigger opening for yourself!_

_Just drop it already, okay? It won't happen again, I'll be sure of it._ Denise glared slightly at Harry, but straightened her face as he turned to face them at the door, which he held open for them.

"I think you should head in first Harry." Denise explained. "You're not the only one Armoroq's mad at." She smirked as the wolf-lord snorted beside her.

They all walked in, dripping wet and shivering and hurried through the halls. "What in the world did you do!" someone shouted from behind.

Matt came charging up and stood by Denise, glaring at Harry. He glanced at Denise worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"But I didn't do anything!" Harry argued.

"Matt, I'm fine. I went out for a run with Armoroq and Harry decided to come too. It's not like I have the right to stop him, ya know?" She explained casually. _Why am I defending him?_ She wondered.

_Yeah, why in seven hells are you!_ Armoroq agreed.

"Why so suddenly protective Matt?" Denise asked with a snicker.

"I heard what he and his friends did to you!" he told her.

Denise's shoulders drooped slightly, her gaze falling to the flagstones. "Who hasn't?" she asked quietly before walking off.

"Denise! What's the matter?" Matt asked, now ignoring Harry to run in front of Denise.

"Matt, you're my best friend since I can remember and I'm happy you care for me, but I don't need your protection! Right now I need to get into some dry clothes, so I'll just see ya later." Denise ran off with Armoroq up the stairs to the common room.

Matt watched her leave with sad eyes before whipping around to face Harry. "You don't fool me!"

"What do you mean by that!" Harry asked.

"Just stay away from my friend. She may have said where she was before Hogwarts, but you know nothing about her!" Matt told him before walking past with a scowl.

>>>>>>

Denise felt horrible for snapping at Matt, but hid her guilt skillfully with a blank expression. All the way down to breakfast people went silent as she passed with Armoroq.

_I blame the silence on your new wolf form_, Denise told Armoroq with a sad tease.

Armoroq did indeed intimidate enough to have people move out of her was as they went. At least now they reached the Great Hall. They sat at the end again, but Denise didn't feel very hungry.

Neville sat across from her with a small greeting. Nibbling on some toast, Denise watched as the morning post came in. A horned owl stopped in front of her with a brightly wrapped parcel and a letter. More owls came bringing along similar loads. A frown tugged at her mouth as she stared upon the small pile before her.

Opening a few letters and looking through them, Denise was surprised to see apology notes. There were eleven gifts total with fifteen cards. That was few compared to the entire student body here, but Denise could only hold her blank expression.

Matt strolled over to Denise, staring at the small pile before her. "What's all this now?"

"Unwanted apologies, but gratefully accepted." Denise said just above a murmur. True, she won't trust anyone here and knew it would take more than a jumbo pack of chocolate frogs to forgive them, but she appreciated their regrets.

"Uh-oh, trouble." Neville said, looking over at a group of Slytherins walking over to them. Morag MacDougal led the band of them.

"So you tell a pitiful lie and you expect pity? How sad." MacDougal taunted.

"That wasn't a lie!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh, touchy aren't we? Well just because you're the biggest truthful goody-two shoes I've ever seen, I believe it for now." Morag snickered.

"Did you prats have a reason to bother us? If not, then stop wasting our time with the pathetic blabbing you call insults." Denise told them coldly.

Morag's face flushed with anger, but quickly hid his expression behind a mocking sneer. He puffed out his chest with pride as if to show off how important he truly was. "We've talked to Draco about you, and my fellow Slytherins and I have decided not to write you off just yet. Instead, we've all agreed that you're our favorite Gryffindor, even more than Potter."

_Harry?_ Denise glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. _Why does his name come up everywhere? What makes him so special?_ Denise rolled her eyes and twirled her finger dully, saying in bored tones, "Hooray for me. I couldn't be any happier."

She stayed facing straight ahead as Morag slid around the table behind her to whisper into her ear. "Oh, I bet you can't. All because now… you're our special Slytherin Misfit."

Eyes flying open, Denise's heart pounded in her chest. She appeared suddenly back at the orphanage, trapped within a memory. Cries and taunts of 'Misfit' filled the air, a group of kids pointing at Denise and laughing. All of it was that constant plague of inescapable jeers that even entered her very dreams.

The distant sound of barking and a loud shout brought Denise back to the present. Morag and the other Slytherins backed off a great deal from Armoroq, who had taken a stand before them.

Still a normal wolf-size, he stood protectively in front of Denise. Hunched slightly, fur bristling, and growling menacingly, even Denise felt a little frightened of Armoroq for a fraction of a second.

Denise glanced at the staff table, seeing that all who sat there stared intently at the commotion. She stood from the table and packed her small gifts into her bag. "You," Denise started quietly, turning to face Morag, "…have no idea." She grinned confidently before looking at Armoroq, "Oye, you're not allowed to attack fellow students just because of some sticks and stones. Let's go." Armoroq followed innocently as Denise strode away, her chin held high.

Though walking off with the look of a winner, Denise did her best not to show a single soul her eyes that glimmered with un-spilled tears.

>>>>>>

**A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I stayed up 'till 1:30 AM finishing this up for ya (not including the fact I didn't go through it to get rid of my many B verbs and such)! Please don't stop reading 'cause of my laziness! I always update eventually. Please review too though, 'cause that makes me update faster! See ya for now!**


End file.
